HamHam Take Out
by Cookys 'n' Creem
Summary: Hamtaro and the gang go to different take out restaurants with very strange results! Maybe mild swearing. [COMPLETE]
1. Food Fight!

HamHam Take-Away 

**By: i-luv-kitkats**

**---------------------------------**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro or it's characters. --**

**Hi, i-luv-kitkats here. I just want to say one thing:**

**I JUST LUUUUUUV KITKATS! **

**a doorknob is thrown at i-luv-kitkats head. Get on with the story!**

**Okay, on with the story! Sheesh…**

**---------------------------------**

Chapter 1- Food Fight! 

"I AM SOOOOO HUNGRY!" Hamtaro cried, throwing up his arms dramatically. He hit his head on the table.

"Oui, me too." Bijou added.

"I heard June say once that humans have 'Take Away Food'." Pashmina piped up. "Maybe we should try some!"

Hamtaro jumped up. "YES! AND I WILL DO ALL I CAN TO GET SOME! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-HAAAAAAAAA!"

A cream pie hits Hamtaro's face from no-where.

Hamtaro looked in the direction it was thrown. Cappy stood there.

Cappy whistled innocently.

Hamtaro grabbed a carrot cake and threw it at him.

Cappy looked at his 'used-to-be-green-but-is-now-orange-cap'. "THIS MEANS WAR!" He yelled. He grabbed an apple and threw it at Hamtaro.

Hamtaro ducked and it hit Boss instead.

Boss went ballistic and started throwing millions of sunflour seeds everywhere.

Naturally, Oxnard tried jumping and eating them until one hit him in the eye. He screamed and ran around. "CALL THE HAM-DOCTOR! I'VE GONE BLIND!"

Bijou gasped. "Boss how could you!" And threw a celery stick at him.

Boss caught it and threw it at Dexter.

"Hey!" Dexter shouted. He grabbed a basket full of nuts and threw them on the ground.

Howdy skidded on them and hit the wall. "Dexter!" He yelled. He grabbed a cannon and shoved millions and millions of 'Diamonds of Sugar' things in it. He fired and it hit:

A vase, the table, the slide, all the chairs, Penelope, the basket that takes you to the other side of the clubhouse, Maxwell, A picture of all of the Ham-hams together, Jingle's spare guitar, Boss' bed, Sandy… ect.

The Ham-hams advanced on Howdy. "HOW-DYYY!"

Howdy gulped. "Heh-heh… No hard feelings y'all…"

They keep moving at him with their hands out in an 'im-soooo-going-to-strangle-you' way.

"Uh… Good-bye!" Howdy zipped out of the clubhouse before you could say:

'THISSTORYISBROUGHTTOYOUBYTHENEWBUBBLEGUMFOR HAMSTERSCALLEDBUBBLEHAMHAVEYOURHAMSTERTURNINTOABUBBLEANDSHINYHAMTOOTHPASTEPACKWHICHINCLUDESA SHINYHAMTOOTHBRUSH,TOOTHPASTE,FLOSS,GARGLEAND TEEHSHINER…BUYITNOW…BUYITNOW!'

"Now that's out of the way…" Bijou sighed.

Hamtaro jumped up and down. "I wanna pick first! We should first go to…"

**----------------------------------------------------**

**HAHAHAHAHA! CLIFFY! I AM EVIL! Stay tuned to the story and find out where they go first!**

**Luv ya!**

**i-luv-kitkats**


	2. Angry, Angry Pashmina

Ham-Ham Take Out 

**By: i-luv-kitkats**

**-----------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Hamtaro, Jenny Craig or Hungry Jacks :(**

Hi, let me say thanks to Dolphin Lover13 for pointing out it is Take out not Take Away. Thanks! And also to Stan-The-HamHam: Yes, Stan will be in it, he's in this chapter!

**-----------------------------------------------**

Chapter 2- Angry, Angry Pashmnia 

"We should first go to…" Hamtaro stopped jumping up and down and paused for about 10 seconds.

"Well? What ham-dude?" Stan asked, shaking his maracas that he got out of NO-WHERE.

"I…don't know."

The other Ham-hams fell anime style.

"THEN WHY DID YOU SAY YOU KNEW WHERE WE SHOULD GO TO!" Boss shouted angrily.

"Whoa Boss, calm down! Breathe with me." Maxwell breathed in deeply.

Boss glared at him. "Don't even think about it."

Maxwell didn't dare let go of his breath. His face went purple. "I'll…just…go…to…the…bath…rooooommm…" He ran (well, waddled) into the bathroom as fast as he could. All you could hear was deep gasping for air and: "THANK GOD, I'M ALIVE!"

"Maybe we should ask Jingle. He's travelled a lot." Dexter suggested.

"Great idea!" Pashmina complemented.

"Well thank you Pashmina!" Dexter said, blushing bright red.

"DON'T GET ANY IDEAS DEXTER!" A voice screamed from outside the door. Howdy burst down the door.

"Hey! I only just fixed the from Oxnard!" Panda cried.

**---------------------------------- Flashback -----------------------------------------**

"_Ham-Hams, I'm stuck!" Yelled a distressed Oxnard from inside the door. Obviously he had eaten all of his sunflour seeds for his birthday from Kana and the rest of the Ham-hams. His huge body couldn't fit through the small wooden door. _

_Sorry any Oxnard fans! But don't get me wrong, I like him too!_

"_Did you eat ALL of the sunflour seeds in ONE day Oxy?" Hamtaro asked._

"_Um… There's a few left…"_

"_Well that's good… I think…" Bijou said slowly. _

"_They got mud over them so I couldn't until I cleaned them." Oxnard continued sheepishly._

_The Ham-hams' sweat-dropped._

"_That's Oxnard for you…" Sandy sighed._

_The Ham-hams nodded in agreement. They all tugged on him and tugged until they're paws were sore. _

"_Man Oxnard, like, how many was there!" Stan shouted._

"_Oh about… 19238591032895185189358913859138501760198476814786917486969147617496718947689174986718475914890514968140681437601438769148690489068435712695781234561456104857417517857189758749875894917457470859789571814759190 of them. Maybe more."_

_Stan looked at Oxnard with wide eyes. _

"_We'll be stuck here the rest of our lives!" Bijou sobbed._

_That won't be so bad… Boss thought, imagining him being with Bijou for the rest of his life._

_Since they just couldn't pull him in as much as they tried, they got out Panda's saw and started making a hole around the door. It fell with Oxnard scrambling on the floor helplessly_

"_Maybe I should join Jenny Craig…" Oxnard suggested._

_Hamtaro gasped. "No, not…."_

"_**JENNY CRAIG!**" All the Ham-hams beside Oxnard gasped together._

"_Do you, like, know what she does to hamsters?" Sandy asked._

_Penelope shook._

_Cappy shuddered and pulled his hat down. _

"_She shaves off all your fur, and that's only the first part!" Pashmina cried._

"_She puts you on a 'Hamster Torture Machine' aka. treadmill and makes you eat LOW-FAT HAMSTER TREATS!" Boss cried._

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! _

_I DON'T WANNA JOIN JENNY CRAIG!" Oxnard screamed._

"_That's right!" Stan said, nodding his head._

_Panda was ordered to make a new door and they threw the old door down the river._

**----------------------------------- End Flashback ----------------------------------**

Howdy was covered in sawdust and his eyes were flashing with anger. "PASHMINA IS MINE!"

"NO, SHE'S MINE!"

"NO SHE'S NOT!"

"YES SHE IS!"

"IS!"

"NOT!"

"IS!"

"NOT!

"ISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTT!"

Howdy smirked. "HAH! YOU JUST SAID IS NOT!"

"NO I DIDN'T!"

"YES YOU DID!"

"NOT!"

"DID!"

"NOT!"

"DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTT!"

Stan got in the middle. "Let me settle this. Pashmina's mine." He shook his head in a 'you-should-have-known' way.

Howdy and Dexter glared at Stan.

"SSSSSSTTTTTAAAAAYYYY OOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTT OOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFFFFF IIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTT!"****

"Whoa! SOR-RY!" Stan cried.

Pashmina took a deep breath.

"**_I'M NO ONE'S PROPERTY AND IF YOU THINK I AM THEN MEET ME AROUND THE BACK OF THE CLUBHOUSE AND MY PAW WILL BE SLAMMED SO FAR IN YOUR FACE IT WILL NEED MUCH MORE THEN RECONSCRUCTIVE SURGURY!" _**Pashmina screamed it so loudly that it shook the clubhouse about 1,000 times over.

Howdy, Dexter and Stan's jaws hit the ground and they're eyes bulged out of they're heads.

NO-ONE in the clubhouse had seen Pashmina, the most motherliest and kind-hearted Ham-ham of all of them, get so angry.

All the Ham-hams made a mental note.

Neverget Pashmina angry.

**EVER.**

They walked a few steps away from Pashmina.

"Uh... Maybe we should go look for Jingle now, right Ham-hams?" Hamtaro said shakily.

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**WHOA!**

**Talk about PMS! Pashmina won't be as angry in the next chapters, trust me. Or will she? CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON!**

**The button right under this.**

**Yep, that one.**

**I KNOW YOU'RE LOOKING AT IT NOW CLICK IT!**

**Please?**

**Love ya!**

**i-luv-kitkats**


	3. Searching For Jingle

HamHam Take Out 

**By: i-luv-kitkats**

**-------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro, it's characters, the song from the Wizard of Oz, Fruit Loops or Panadol. WAAAHHHHHH!**

Sorry about the really, really, REALLY late update readers, but I was on holiday! Thanks for everyone who's reviewed so far in the story, your all stars! ) By the way, when there's writing in brackets these one's, that's me blabbing on about something. 

**-----------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 3- Searching For Jingle 

Pashmina still had steam coming out of her ears and her knuckles

if she has knuckles…--' were white from clenching her paw for so long.

The other Ham-hams were 10 steps behind her.

"We'reeeeeeeeeeee………..

OFF to see Jingle,

Jingle the wonderful Ham.

Because, because, because, because the wonderful things he knows

Like where to find 'Take Out Food'………." All the Ham-hams starting singing, skipping arm in arm.

I know, bad rip off of the 'Wizard of Oz', right? --

"Like, where IS Jingle?" Sandy complained.

"Yeah, we have been walking for probably twenty two hours!" Hamtaro added.

"It's actually been twenty two hours, 24 minutes and 42 seconds." Maxwell corrected.

"Uh…right. I knew that." Hamtaro said.

"Well, we still have to look for Jingle, so that's good. We should…" Bijou started.

"How's that good?" Cappy asked.

"I don't know!" Bijou quickly said.

"Great…" Cappy said sarcastically. A sweatdrop was on the back of his head.

"Like a rainbow in the darkness. :cough, cough:

A masterpiece unsigned. :choke, sputter:

A hole with no donut. :wheeze:

I drift unchained and… :cough! choke! gag! wheeze! sputter: free-ee-ee-ee-eeeeeeeeeee……………."

":squeal:" Herbert squealed loudly at Jingle on his back.

"Oh… :cough, cough: shut up. I'm… :wheeze: trying to get… :gag! gag: to the Ham-ham chemist, so just… :sputter, choke: shut up."

"Jingle!" All the Ham-hams said at once.

Jingle and Herbert 'the poetic pig' walked over to them.

"Hello Hamtamo… :gag! choke! wheeze:"

"IT'S HAMTARO! GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD!" Hamtaro shouted. "MAYBE **THIS **WILL HELP YOU REMEMBER!" Hamtaro grabbed a big piece of paper that said 'The hamster with orange and white fur that looks like this (a poorly drawn picture of Hamtaro is under that, his name is HAMTARO! NOT HAM AND EGGS! OR HAMTACO! OR HAMTAMO! OR ANYTHING ELSE BUT HAMTARO! (then it has 'Hamtaro' written everywhere really thick)' and shoved it in Jingle's ear.

"OW! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO? GIVE MY BRAIN PAPER CUTS? ARE YOU **CRAZY**!" Jingle screamed. He then went into a coughing fit.

Hamtaro grinned. "No, but know that you said so…" He got out a tape recorder and pushed down the record button. "Note to self. Try and give Jingle's brain paper cuts. Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha…" He pushed the stop button. Then he pressed the record button again. "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha…" He pressed the stop button then looked around with shifty eyes. "I don't have a tape recorder…no, that's silly…"

The other Ham-hams stared at Hamtaro like he was an alien.

"What?" Hamtaro said.

"What wrong with you Jingle?" Dexter asked.

"I have a really bad… :cough, cough: cold…" Jingle said. He grabbed the hanky off Herbert's neck and blew in to it for probably 5 minutes straight. He put it back on Herbert.

Herbert made a face and pulled it off his neck viciously. Another one came on like one of those bathroom towel machine things.

Maxwell piped up. "The common cold can be easily cured by...…….. says a cold medicine and another way is...and another one don't forget...…………….still going but the best one is probably………………...zzzzzzzzzzz……. but Panadol is pretty good too……………..."

By the end of Maxwell's little 'lecture' all the Ham-hams, Jingle and Herbert were fast asleep and snoring loudly.

"**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ……………………….. BORING…………………………….**" They all said in their sleep.

"HEY!" Maxwell cried.

"I'm going to the chemist now. So if you'll excuse me... :choke, gag:" Jingle hopped on Herbert's back.

"Wait! We need to ask you where to find 'Take Out Food'." Boss shouted, jumping up and down.

"It's in the food court my friend. :wheeze, snort:"

"Where's the food court?" Hamtaro asked.

"It's in the... :cough, choke: 'Ham-ham Heavenly Hills Mall'." Jingle and Herbert walked away, Jingle coughing and choking as they went. "CHOKE! COUGH! CHOUGH! GAG! WHEEZE! SNORT! SNORT! GAG! GAG! CHOKE! SPUTTER! SPUTTER! SAY-YOUR-A-UNDER-5-YEARS-OLD-AND-YOU-GET-A-FREE-SODA-AT-THE-MOVIES! GAG! CHOKE! CHOKE! SPUTTER! WHEEZE! WHEEZE! SNORT! CHOKE! COUGH! GAG! SPUTTER! GAG! GAG! SNORT! WHEEZE! CHOKE! CCCCCCCOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHH!"

"Well, let's go find that mall Ham-hams!" Hamtaro cried, pumping his paw in the air.

"LOOPA!" The all shouted.

"Wait! Like, isn't it 'Oopa'?" Sandy asked.

"You cares Sandy!" Stan shrugged. "It still means the same."

"It sounds like we're saying 'Fruit Loops'." Oxnard announced suddenly.

The other Ham-hams sighed.

"Of course you'd think that, wouldn't you Oxnard?" Boss said, shaking his head.

"I can't help it! I'm addicted." Oxnard protested.

"You're addicted to fruit loops?" Bijou asked.

"Um… HAHAHAHA! Of course not! What made you think that?" Oxnard said nervously. He turned around. "Hey! That rock looks like a big fruit loop!" He ran over to it and chomped down on it.

Can you guess what happens next? D

"YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

!"

The other Ham-hams covered there ears and cried: "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!"

"WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!"

"BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

-

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

-

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

Maxwell grabbed a **HUGE** white tablet with 'Panadol' on it and shoved it down Oxnard's throat. He read out to the other Ham-hams what it did.

"Panadol can be used for head aches, tooth aches, back aches, behind aches, and if someone is uncontrollably screaming and getting on your nerves. They will automatically stop and fall asleep." Maxwell threw the Panadol box backwards.

":cough, gag: HEY!" Jingle shouts from far away. But it really sounded like this to the Ham-hams. ":cough, gag: HEY!"

Oxnard's eyes went sleepy and he started rocking back and forth. "Oh…. I don't feel so good…" He suddenly had a big, goofy, sleepy, drunk looking grin on his face. "I'm going to La-La Land! Snooze City! The Land Of Nod! Sleepy Time Country…." Then he fell to the ground with a **THUD!**

"Let's try and pull Oxnard along with us Ham-hams…" Hamtaro sighed.

They all grabbed a corner of Oxnard and lifted him with a grunt.

"HEEVE-HO! HEEVE-HO! HEEVE-HO…." Boss chanted.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well that would give you a sore back… well time for all the thankyous! crystalgurl18 and stan-the-hamham…. Looks like we're getting a bit of a love triangle here! **

**Stan: Wow, I'm flattered ladies! I'm always free!**

**Who asked you Stan! Anyway, let's hope Stan can handle all that attention. **

**REVIEW!**

**COME ON, YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW-REVEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**

**:cough cough: Well, you heard me.**

**ALRIGHT HERE'S YOUR 10 DOLLARS NOW REVIEW:chucks $10 at the readers and storms off:heard from far away: I can't handle this pressure anymore…………**

**:head pokes back in: JUST KIDDING! REVIEW!**


	4. Oxnard's Little Problem

Ham-Ham Take Out 

**By: i-luv-kitkats **

**-------------------------------------------**

Disclaimer: As you should already know, I DON'T OWN HAMTARO! I also don't own Panadol. 

_Okay, I've taken along time to up date again… But, you don't really care, right::readers glare at i-luv-kitkats and grab a tomato each: Um… --' Sorry? SO I've been lazy, sue me! _

_:readers start calling their lawyers: "Hello, Bob? Yeah it's me…"_

_NOOOOO! Don't sue me! I only have $10 left of my money! Anyway, Sorry crystalgurl101 for getting your name wrong. I'll get it right for the rest of my stories, I promise!_

_Readers throw tomatoes at i-luv-kitkats "Get on with it!" _

_:wipes tomatoes form eyes: AAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH! I HATE TOMATOES! I HOPE ALL TOMATOES SHRIVEL UP AND DECOMPOSE! No offence tomato lovers…. I just REALLY hate tomatoes! They're so disgust-_

_Readers glare at i-luv-kitkats again. "GET ON WITH THE STORY::grab a huge basket of tomatoes, a bucket of tomato juice and a wheel-burrow full of tomato paste: OR ALL OF THIS WIL BE ON YOUR HEAD!"_

_OKAY! ON WITH THE STORY! SORRY! I've also changed form me blabbing like this I like yoghurt to (I like yoghurt). I have because I figured out that it doesn't come up on the actual Internet. And here's some advice for some of you readers… take anger management!_

_Readers pore all of the tomato stuff on i-luv-kitkats. _

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-_

_Some lady in a business suit walks in. "We are sorry for the inconvenience of the story taking so long. We have told i-luv-kitkats to stop watching the T.V and get on with it. Have a nice day!" Lady grins at readers._

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 4- Oxnard's 'Little Problem' 

"Heeve- :gasp: ho… Heeve- :wheeze: ho….." Boss said tiredly.

(Is tiredly even a word? --)

"I… can't… go… any… further….." Dexter gasped. He fell to the ground, panting like crazy.

"NO! GET BACK UP AND HOLD OXNARD BEFORE HE-" The other Ham-hams screamed to Dexter but….

(Too late! Brace your self… :hides under computer desk:)

Oxnard fell from not enough support and squashed the Ham-hams.

"I CAN'T BREATHE!"

"GET OFF ME OXNARD!"

"MAN, GO ON A DIET!"

"I'M, LIKE, A GONNER!"

"MY LIFE JUST FLASHED BEFORE MY EYES!" Hamtaro screamed. He blinked a few times before speaking again. "That was really boring."

"DON'T THINK ABOUT YOUR LIFE FLASHING BEFORE YOUR EYES AT A TIME LIKE THIS!" Pashmina squealed. She looked down at her scarf. "AHHHHHHHHH! MY SCARF IS SQAUSHED!"

The poor Ham-hams underneath Oxnard started going purple.

Oxnard slowly woke up. "Ow, something's hurting my back!"

"IT'S US… YOU BUFFOON…NOW GET OFF!" Dexter yelled.

Oxnard rolled over.

The other Ham-hams gasped for breath, and their faces started going back to their normal colour.

(What is their normal colour anyway? You can't even see because of all their fur!)

"FRESH AIR!" Bijou cried.

"LIKE, ALLELUIA!" Sandy added.

"I'M ALIVE! I'M ALIVEEEEE!" Howdy shouted. He kissed Pashmina in happiness to get a huge **'SLAP!'** from her. A bright red paw print was visible on his cheek.

"Serves you right." Dexter said, nodding in agreement.

"Aw, shut up Dexter."

"YOU SHUT UP!" Dexter shouted.

"NO YOU SHUT UP!" Howdy yelled back.

"YOU SHUT UP!"

"NO YOU SHUT UP!"

"YOU SHUT UP!"

"NO YOU SHUT UP!"

"YOU SHUT UP!"

"NO YOU SHUT UP!"

"YOUUUUUUU SHUTTTTTTTT UPPPPPPPP!"

"NOOOOOOOOO YOUUUUUUUU SHUTTTTTTTTTTT UPPPPPPP!"

"**WHY DON'T BOTH YOU IDIOTS SHUT UP OR I'LL _MAKE_ YOU SHUT UP!"** Pashmina screamed.

"Uh… heh-heh..." Dexter and Howdy laughed nervously. They backed away from Pashmina, who was glaring daggers at the two.

Oxnard looked at the others. "Why were you all under me anyway?"

"You fell on us." Stan grumbled.

"And how did I fall on you?" Oxnard asked.

"We were carrying you. That was MY exercise for today!" Bijou sighed.

"I see. And WHY were you carrying me?"

"You became unconscious." Maxwell answered.

"And what does 'unconscious' mean?"

(This is going a bit far. Someone's going to crack it verrrry soon…)

"It means you fell asleep for a long time." Maxwell exclaimed.

"And WHY was I sleeping?"

(Nope, maybe next…)

"We, like, gave you Panadol." Sandy said.

"And WHY did you give me Panadol?"

(Still nada.)

"You wouldn't stop screaming."

(Here it comes…)

"WHY wouldn't I stop screaming?"

"BECAUSE YOU BIT INTO A ROCK, GOD DAMN IT!" Boss roared.

(THERE it is! XD)

"And WHY…" Oxnard started.

"STOOOOP!" Hamtaro screamed. "I'LL EXPLAIN IT ALL TO YOU THEN OXNARD IF YOU STOP ASKING!"

Oxnard nodded, got a big bowl pf popcorn out of nowhere and sat down. He looked at Hamtaro eagerly.

Hamtaro took a big breath and said SO quickly, the others could only hear about every 5 words.

"Firstoffjinglecamebysayinghehadabadcoldandneededmedicine,thenyouaddmittedtohavinganaddictiontofruitloops,thenyouthoughtarockwasagiantfruitloopandyoubitintoitandcrackewdyourteeth.Thenyoustartedscreamingandrunningaround,somaxwellgrabbedahuge,asinmostersizepanadoltabletandshoveditdownyourthroat,andthenyoufellasleep,andthenweneededtogettothe'hamhamhevenlyhilsmall'whichwestillneedtogettoo,thenwepickedyouupandstartedheevingacrossthecountry,thenyoustartedaskinguswhywewerecarryingyou,andweanswered,thenyouaskedanother,weanswered,youasked,weanswered,youasked,weanswered,youasked,bossexploaded,youasked,theniscreamedandsaidiwouldexplain,andthenisaidjinglecamealongwithabbadcoldandneededmedicine,thenisaidyouaddmittedtohavinganaddictiontofruitloops,andthenyou.…."

(Did you actually read all that gibberish? -- It just explains what happened to Oxnard and starts again!)

"YOU'RE TELLING THE WHOLE THING ALL OVER AGAIN!" The other Ham-hams screamed.

Hamtaro tilted his head. "I was?" He thought for a while then laughed. "Oh yeah, I was wasn't I? Hahahahaha-"

The others glared at Hamtaro.

"Hahaha…Ummm, I'll stop now…" Hamtaro smiled sheepishly. "Sheesh, they need some anger management." He muttered under his breath.

(You can say that again::Ham-hams glare at i-luv-kitkats: I mean, they don't need it. They're PERFECTLY fine! --' Go Ham-hams…Go Ham-hams… :waves little white flag with 'Ham-hams RULE': See? I think you rule::Ham-hams leave room::once Ham-hams are gone: Freaks…)

"NOW can we go to the 'Ham-ham Heavenly Hills Mall' to get some take out? I'm STARVING!" Hamtaro whined.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Boss exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air.

"LOOPA!"

"Hey, that sounds like we're saying…" Oxnard started.

Stan covered his mouth. "DON'T EVEN START HAM-DUDE!" He hissed.

"Well, It's not loopa. It's Oopa. Say it with me. Ooooo…Paaaaa." Oxnard explained, sounding out the 'oo' and the 'pa'.

Stan sighed. "We don't CARE Oxnard!"

They started walking off on Oxnard.

It took Oxnard a few seconds before he ran after them screaming: "HEY! YOU CAN'T LEAVE WITH OUT ME, I'M THE STAR OF THIS STORY!"

"NO YOU'RE NOT, I AM! WHY DO YOU THINK THE SHOW'S NAMED AFTER ME!" Hamtaro yelled back.

"AWWW, PUT A SOCK IN IT HAMTARO!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

(Before this gets ugly, let's end this chapter!)

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Ah, there we go! Yay! More people reviewed my story. Thanks a bunch. AND it's my longest chapter! I need ideas for this story, I've got a HUGE case of authors block. Or WHATEVER it's called. NEED IDEAS! To say your ideas, say them in your review. If I spelt stuff wrong, point that out too._

_Hamtaro walks in, bruised and with a blood nose. "YOU DIDN'T SAY PLEASE! NOW THEY WON'T REVIEW, GENIUS!"_

_Whoa, Oxnard really beat you up. :laughs at Hamtaro: Oxnard bet you up::rolls on floor, laughing like crazy: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

"_No, he didn't I just… fell down a flight of stairs! Yes, that's it…" Hamtaro looks around with shifty eyes._

_Uh…huh. PLEASE review, PLEASE say your ideas and PLEASE point out if I spelt stuff wrong. :looks at Hamtaro: Happy now? _

"_Very."_

_Heh-heh. I'm NEVER going to forget this day. OXNARD BEAT UP HAMTARO! _

"_I JUST FELL DOWN A FLIGHT OF STAIRS THAT'S ALL!" _

_Yep, uh-huh. We'll go with that. Anyway, i-luv-kitkats, signing out! ;) _


	5. FINALLY!

HamHam Take Out 

**By: (God, if you don't know now you probably didn't look at my name::sobs: DON'T YOU LIKE MY NAME? WAHHHH!)**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer: I've said it before, and I'll say it again. I D-O-N-T O-W-N H-A-M-T-A-R-O! I also don't own Hungry Jacks, Mike from Monsters Inc, So please don't sue me::gets down on knees and begs: PLEEEEEASE!**

Hellooooooooooo Readers! This is i-luv-kitkats here, coming to you from…..her computer desk::hits drums: Doo Doo CHI!

:someone in audience coughs:

Um…anyway, this was a really fast update right?

:another person coughs:

Ok…. Time for the thank yous!

Earth Neko: Ok, I must be strange then! That's probably because I'm ADDICTED to V and Redbull, so I'm hyper a lot. Yep, a lot of my friends say I'm strange too, so you're not the only one! Hahaha! Heh… --

Hannah-chan a.k.a The Evil Illustrator: I'm not a big fan of Pashmina either. But my least favorite is Snoozer. HE SLEEPS AND SNORES TOO MUCH! Sorry Snoozer!

Snoozer gets pulled into room by his sock. "Zu-zu… Yeah you should be! Zu-zu…" He gets pulled back out.

Crystalgurl101:bows: Yes, thank you, thank you, hold your applause!

"Yeah, we will!" An audience member shouts.

Oh yeah? SECURITY!

A big, bald man and a skinny, wimpy-looking man in black shades and suits come into room and go up to trouble maker. "She asked you to leave!" The bald man says.

"Yeah, don't make me pull out the old…" The skinny man starts kicking around like karate. "HI-YA! WOOOOO-HA! WOAAAAAA!"

I'm embarrassed to have a security guy like you, Billy! What's you're excuse?

"Uh…it's my first day!"

YOU'VE BEEN HERE FOR THE WHOLE STORY!

"Then why am I never in it?" Billy whines.

BECAUSE NO ONE LIKES YOU, NOW GET OUT!

Billy sulks away to the corner. "I hate this job anyway…"

THEN I'LL HELP YOU! YOU'RE FIRED!

Billy jumps up and cheers. "WOO-HOO!" Bob throws his shades to the floor, making them break.

HEY! THEY WERE $200 A PAIR::starts running after a screaming Bob: I'LL GET YOU, YOU SON OF A BI-

Business lady form chapter 4 comes in. "Yes, hello again. While we try and calm i-luv-kitkats down, let's go to a commercial break. :grins:

--------------------------Here's the commercial break…----------------------------

Do you look like this::shows a picture of Billy: Well we have this to say to you… HA-HA! YOU LOOK LIKE A DONKEY! EE-HAW! DONKEY PERSON, DONKEY PERSON! WANT A CARROT, DONKEY PERSON::rolls on floor, laughing: HAHAHAHAHAHA! GET A BAG ON YOUR HEAD OR SOMETHING, I THINK WE'RE ALL GOING TO THROW UP!

----------------------------------Next commercial…------------------------------------

Are you sick of everyone laughing at you::shows man from Donkey Person laughing and pointing at the screen: Then get this special spray and everyone will think you're absolutely gorgeous or handsome::in a quick voice: Even though you're not. :normal voice:

Call 1900-I-LOOK-LIKE-CRAP for information on how to get your $500 can of 'I can make you beautiful! REALLY! Would I lie?' today!

:see business lady again: "Yes, we're back, we've calmed i-luv-kitkats down by giving her $200. Yes, she's very greedy."

I HEARD THAT, MARY-ANNE! AND WHY ARE YOU DOING MY JOB::pushes Mary-Anne out of view: Now, we were we? Oh yeah, the thank-yous. Anyway, crystalgurl101. Thanks for being my BEST reviewer! You've reviewed my story the most::hugs crystalgurl101: You deserve a kit-kat! I will probably use your rubbing alcohol in this chapter, so thanks!

April Chikatow: I'm doing the take out places in the next chapter, I promise! And don't listen to Hamtaro, you're not boring:)

Wow, that took along time. Well, on with the story, I guess!

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 5- FINALLY!**

"AHHHHHHHHH! PLEASE NO, HAVE MERCY!" A voice pleaded.

"IT'S THE ONLY WAY IT WILL HEAL, NOW STOP SQUIRMING HAMTARO!" Another, with a French accent, said sternly.

"PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING BIJOU! JUST DON'T USE THE RUBBING ALCOHOL!" Hamtaro cried.

(There you go crystalgurl101. Thanks for the suggestion!)

Bijou sighed. She clicked her fingers.

(Do hamsters even HAVE fingers??)

"Boss! Stan!"

Boss and Stan raced over.

"I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice." She snapped her 'fingers' again.

Boss and Stan held down Hamtaro.

"HEY! What are you doing to me!" Hamtaro said, trying to wriggle out of Boss' and Stan's grip.

Bijou got the rubbing alcohol and put some on a towel.

(At least I'M prepared. :puts earplugs in ears:)

"YYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!" Hamtaro screamed. "IT BURNS! IT BURNS!"

Bijou looked at Hamtaro strangely, still holding the towel. "I haven't put it on yet."

Hamtaro shrugged. "Just practicing."

(Heh-heh. Didn't suspect that, did ya? Now, here's the REAL thing, I swear!)

"YYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!" Hamtaro screamed. "IT BURNS! IT BURNS! OH, PLEASE STOP THE PAIN!"

Bijou sighed again and kept putting it on Hamtaro's wounds.

"OW! YEOW! OW-OW-OW-OW-OW-OW-OW-OWWWWWW!"

Bijou grumbled. "Oh, shut up." She shoved a hamster-sized apple in Hamtaro's mouth. So now it sounded more like…

"MM! MMMM! MM-MM-MM-MM-MM-MM-MM-MMMMMMMMM!"

After Bijou was done, Hamtaro was singing this to keep his mind off the pain: "Mary had a…ow! Little lamb… yeowch! Little lamb… ow!"

-------------------------------------5 Hours Later---------------------------------------

"Are we there yet?" Stan asked.

"No." Pashmina answered.

-------------------------------------30 seconds Later-----------------------------------

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

---------------------------------Another 30 seconds Later----------------------------

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

-----------------------You guessed it, ANOTHER 30 seconds--------------------

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

-------------------------ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ……… Huh? What?--------------------

"Are we there yet?"

"NO."

(I'm not going to waste my story on writing '30 seconds later' every time, so whenever you see a new 'Are we there yet?' it's another 30 seconds, ok? Ok.)

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!"

"Are we there yet?"

"NOOOOOO!"

"Are we-"

"**GOD, DON'T YOU GET IT? WE-ARE-NOT-THERE-YET! SO STOP ASKING ME FOR GOD'S SAKE!"** Pashmina exploded.

Stan did that anime thing where the person goes really small and the angry person goes really big. "Uh…heh-heh… I guess we're not there yet right? Um… I'll just get out of you're hair…" Stan zipped to the back of the group. ":shudders: She's nuts."

"Hey, that's my line!" Mike comes into the story.

(What are you doing here? Get out::pushes Mike out of story: Bloody monsters…)

------------------------------------7 Hours Later…--------------------------------------

"LIKE, WOW!" Sandy exclaimed.

A big building with heaps of windows and covered with bright white paint stood in front of the Ham-hams. It said 'Heavenly Hills Mall' and had many humans walking in and out.

"Hey, that's a human mall!" Dexter shouted.

"Oh, there's the hamster one." Maxwell pointed to another, but Hamster-sized, mall.

It had cracks and you could see bricks pocking out of everywhere. There was one window and the 'H' on Ham was backwards. The 'M' in Mall was nearly fallen off and the whole building was painted puke green.

The Ham-hams faces looked like this: 00

Hamtaro broke the silence. "Looks great! Let's go!" He ran into the cracked glass doors.

The others sighed and followed.

Hamtaro's eyes shined. "It's so beautiful…"

Bijou stamped on Hamtaro's paw.

"Ow! What?"

She cleared her throat and fluttered her eyelashes.

"Oh, um… your ribbons look pretty today?" Hamtaro said, confused.

Bijou sighed. "Silly boy." She leaned on a wall.

"Um… Bijou?" Hamtaro said.

"Oui? What is it Hamtaro?" Bijou asked.

Hamtaro pointed to a sign next to Bijou.

Bijou read it. "EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK!"

(It says 'FRESH GREEN PAINT, DON'T LEAN ON WALL' just to let you know. ;D)

Bijou bolted off the wall and looked her back. It was completely bright green! "AHHHHHHH! I HATE GREEN!" She looked at her ribbons. "IT DOES'NT EVEN MATCH MY RIBBONS!"

"Guys!" Cappy cried. He pointed in the opposite direction of where they were.

The other turned. "What?" They said together. They all gasped.

A huge sign said…The Food Court.

(Sorry, I couldn't think of a better name! --)

"We made it!" Stan cried happily.

"OOKWEE!" Penelope squeaked.

(Or whatever she does…)

Oxnard was drooling so much, it nearly made a lake in the mall.

"Um…maybe we should go in." Stan said.

"Yyyyyyep." The other Ham-hams, except Oxnard, sighed.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I'M SORRY! I don't know if that chapter was very funny… --

Also, I'm SOOOOOO sorry I didn't get into the take out restaurants. Like I said before, I'll do one next chapter, I swear. Now THIS chapter is the longest! YAY! MORE REVIEWERS! If I knew who you all were, I'd give you ALL a kit-kat each!

Hamtaro comes in. "Say it…"

:sighs: PLEASE review and give me some more ideas for some take out restaurants. THERE. And how do you get in here anyway?

"Spare key." Hamtaro said bluntly.

Well, maybe I should change the locks then!

"I have claws."

:sighs again: Ah, screw it. :throws papers and walks out of room:

"She didn't say it, sooooo……" Hamtaro grins. "YOU REVIEW AND I'LL KEEP WRITING!"


	6. Hamtaro's Big Choice

**HamHam (Oh, you know the rest:P)**

**By: i-luv-kitkats**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer: Yep, you guessed it. I don't own Hamtaro or it's characters. Another LUCKY person does. I also unfortunately don't own Hungry Jacks or it's food products, Toyota, **

_HELLO ST.LOUIS! _

_A guy with a clipboard and a headset walks up to i-luv-kitkats. "This is a website. Not a town."_

_Oh. HELLO…ummmm…WEBSITE! ARE YOU READY TO READ!_

_Suddenly, a crowd poofs into the story out nowhere. "YESS!"_

_I SAID, ARE YOU READY TO **READ**!_

"_YES ALREADY! DON'T MAKE US GET UP THERE!"_

_Um… don't hurt me! I've got a rabid Tasmanian devil with me:picks up a barking madly Tasmanian devil with froth around it's mouth: I named it Fluffy!_

_The crowd squeaks their chairs back to the very back of the room, trying to get as far away from 'Fluffy'. "YOU CALLED **THAT** FLUFFY!" A random audience member shouts form the crowd. _

_THAT'S IT! FLUFFY! KIIIIIILLLL:chucks 'Fluffy' at audience member:_

"_AHHHHHHHH! GET THE $#&$# DOG OFF ME!"_

_FLUFFY'S A TASMANIAN DEVIL, JERK:turns to readers: Anyway, here are the thank yous._

_Elmo ROX: STOP BUGGING ME! I'M DOING TAKE OUT PLACES IN THIS CHAPTER! Geez… -.-_

_crystalgurl101: YES! I got your name right this time! Thanks for supporting my story the whole way through! YOU ROCK!_

_Hannah-chan a.k.a The Evil Illustrator: YAY! Thanks for the kit-kats! Why was Panda trying to get me:sobs: HOW COULD HE?_

_Faunamon: Is Hardees Hungry Jacks? If it is, I'm doing that in this chapter!_

_April Chikatow: NOOOOO! I don't hate you! DON'T STOP SAYING THE NAMES OF PLACES! I NEEEEEED THEM!_

_Thanks to everyone that's reviewed so far! YOU ALL GET KIT-KATS:throws 1000s of kit-kits in the air: _

"_FREE KIT-KATS!" The crowd scrambles for the kit-kats._

_I only meant the reviewers…oh, I give up. Enjoy the story! HEY! GET YOUR HANDS OFF THAT KING-SIZE KIT-KAT::dives at crowd:_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 6- Hamtaro's Big Choice 

The Ham-hams ran into the court. The gazed at all of it's 'beauty'.

(:starts sobbing: THEY DON'T SELL KIT-KATS! WAAAAAHHHH:a hand with a big kit-kat suddenly appears: OOOOOHHHH:runs after hand with kit-kat:)

A hamster in an orange uniform comes by with a big mop and starts cleaning all of Oxnard's drool. "He likes his food doesn't he?"

All the Ham-hams, besides Oxnard, sighed and nodded. "We're trying to get him to a food addiction rehab center in Hawaii."

**------------------------In some rehab center in Hawaii…------------------------**

A hamster with a brown moustache, brown fur and wearing a white coat glanced at some papers. "Oh my god. NURSE HAM!"

Nurse Ham walks in. "Yes Doctor Ham?"

Doctor Ham showed Nurse Ham the papers he was looking at.

Nurse Ham gasped dramatically. "This hamster is the worst we've ever had at 'Rehab Clinic For Tubbies'!"

Doctor Ham nodded. "Yes. We must go to this hamster called 'Oxnard' immediately!"

**-------------------------------Back At The Food Court------------------------------**

The hamster in the orange uniform laughed. "Well, I'll probably see you guys at all the food places, when 'Mr. Food' here drools again. See ya!" He walked off with his broom, humming the tune: 'Lollipop, lollipop, oh lolly lollipop. LOLLIPOP!'

Cappy glanced at their surroundings. "Who should decide where we go first?"

Maxwell stepped forward. "We'll draw straws." He got a whole bunch of straws and held them in his paw. "The person who gets the smallest straw picks where we go first."

Sandy went first. "OH GOD DAMN IT!" She chucked the straw down angrily.

Then Dexter went. "Bother!"

(That sounds a bit weird. But you know, he's supposed to be the polite one and… oh, don't worry…)

Then Penelope. "OOKYOO! #$#! OOKWEE! #$&&!"

The older Ham-hams looked like this at Penelope: 0.0

"Ookwee?" Penelope looked innocently at the others.

Then Bijou went. ":speaks in French angrily:"

(Who knows what she said?)

In the end, Hamtaro got it. "OH YEEEAAAAAHHH!" Hamtaro jumps up on a table nearby. "WHO DA HAM! WHO DA HAM! MEEE!" He pumped his hands in the air over and over again. "BOO-YAAAA!"

Stan pulled Hamtaro off the table. "WE GET THE POINT! So where are we going already!"

Hamtaro looked around. "How about there?" He pointed to a place with the sign 'Hungry Jack's" above it.

The others shrugged. Oxnard drooled on his way there and Bijou was still sobbing about her green fur.

"Where's that cleaner dude when you need him?" Stan sighed.

Oxnard pressed his face against the glass door, panting heavily. The door was completely fogged up by the time he was done. "I'M A COMIN' FOOD!" He raced into Hungry Jacks, and slammed his paws down on the counter.

A hamster wearing a green shirt with an orange outline on the collar and around the actual shirt stared at Oxnard with boredom. A tag with 'My name is Jack. Ask me about our fried pickles!' was pinned in the corner.

(I don't know if that's what colour they're shirts are that colour, but eh…)

"GIMME, GIMME, GIMME!" Oxnard screamed.

Jack stared at Oxnard more. "Can I help you sir?" He asked. Then he suddenly blurted out: "I'm hungry."

(I don't know if anyone got that joke… But it's supposed to be that his name is Jack, and he's hungry? Hungry Jacks? HUNGRY JACKS! Oh, forget it… -.-)

"I said… GIMME, GIMME, GIMME!" Oxnard glared at Jack. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"

Jack yawned. "No…. but I'm hungry."

"I DON'T **CARE** IF **YOU'RE** HUNGRY! GIMME, GIMME ,**GIMME!**"

Jack got a chip form the fryer and chewed it slowly. "What? …I'm still hungry."

"I SAID GIMMEEEEEE!"

Jack got a whopper and chomped down on it. "I don't follow."

"**GIMME-GIMME-GIMME-GIMME-GIMME-GIMME-GIMME-GIMME-GIMME-GIMME-GIMME-GIMME-GIMME-GIMME-GIMME-GIMME-GIMME-GIMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**" Oxnard screamed.

Jack put a large chips on the counter. "You mean you want this?"

"YESSSSSSSSSSSS!" Oxnard shovelled the chips down his mouth in 3 seconds flat. "I WANT MORE! MORE! MORE! MORE!"

"You have to pay if you want more." Jack said.

Oxnard grabbed his wallet and tipped all his money out on the counter. "**NOW WILL YOU GIVE ME MORE!**"

Jack grinned and pushed the money in the counter. "Of course."

(Whoa, Jack actually grinned or smiled for once! IT'S A MIRACLE! PRAISE THE LORD! OH WHAT A FEELING, TOYOTA:does that Toyota jump thing as the Toyota ad music plays:)

--------------------------4 Hours of a LOT of eating later…------------------------

Jack's eyes bulged out of his head and his jaw hit the ground when he saw how much Oxnard had ate. "YOU'VE RUN US OUT OF BUSINESS!" He cried, throwing up his arms. "MY BOSS IS GONNA **KILL** ME!"

Oxnard belched so loud, the food court shook. "Got any more?"

Jack's eyes nearly came out of their sockets when he heard what he said. "NO! YOU ATE IT ALL!"

Oxnard shrugged. "Oh well, let's go guys."

And with that, the Ham-hams left a crying Jack and went to figure out where they were going next.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_THERE! A take out restaurant done! If anyone got the 'Jack is hungry' joke, please tell me if that was funny! And I'd like to thank bunni of the dark, crystalgurl101, Hannah-Chan a.k.a The Evil Illustrator and stan-and-pashmina for putting my story in they're favourite stories! THANKS A BUNCH! And crystalgurl101 put me in her favourite authors! YAYYYY! Stay tuned for the next chapter!_

_Oxnard walks in. "Hi fans!"_

_And how did YOU get in here!_

"_Hamtaro gave us all copies of your key." Oxnard replied._

_I'M GOING TO **KILL** THAT HAMSTER WHEN I FIND HIM:runs out room: _

"_Um….:looks at readers: Now's the time I can tell you. I BEAT UP HAMTARO! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HAAAA!"_

_Hamtaro jumps in. "NO YOU DIDN'T! I FELL DOWN A FLIGHT OF STAIRS GOD DAMN IT!"_

"_Yep, we'll believe that. Suuuuuure." Oxnard sighed._

_THERE YOU ARE!_

"_EEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKK!" Hamtaro runs out the room with i-luv-kitkats following._

_GET BACK HERE! I PROMISE I WON'T HURT YOU…MUCH!_

_Oxnard watches Hamtaro screaming like a girl and i-luv-kitkats screaming words TOO inappropriate for K plus running around the room. "REVIEW, PLEASE! REVIEW!" _


	7. Bijou's Subway Scare

HamHam Take Out 

**By: i-luv-kitkats (But don't you know that already?)**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer: I…blah blah…don't…yadda yadda…own Hamtaro. Or Subway or it's food products, Hungry Jacks or it's food products, Redbull, Disney Land, WELL DUUUUHHHH! -.- **

_Hi readers, reviewers and… you other people. I'm using this time to say thanks too…_

_Chibi Sorceress: Yay! You got the joke! I like your new name too! I'm getting back at Snoozer in this chapter. Heh-heh… And can you thank Peppermint for me? _

_April Chikatow: 0.0 I thought I did do take out:starts crying: PLEEEEEEEASE DON'T REPORT MY STORY:stops crying: Whatever that means. Yes, I'm VEEEERRRRY dumb._

Faunamon: ANOTHER KIT-KAT LOVER:hugs Faunamon: You even got the joke! Here's that kit-kat you needed. :gives Faunamon kit-kat:

_OOO Gleh: Yep, I guess he is, isn't he? But that's Oxnard for you, isn't it:topples over with laughter: _

_I.am.bkawaii: - Thank you so much!_

_Elmo ROX: I'm taking your suggestion of Subway in this chapter. Thanks!_

stan-and-pashmina: Well what do ya know, you learn something new every day:D Thanks! I'm so glad to have great reviewers like you, backing up my story! AND YOU PUT ME IN YOUR FAV AUTHORS! THANK YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH:hugs stan-and-pashmina:

Hyper On Redbull: You like Redbull? I LIKE REDBULL:hugs Hyper On Redbull: Fluffy IS cute, isn't he? Say hello Fluffy:holds up Fluffy who is still frothing from the mouth and barking madly: He says hello!

_I'm a bit hyper today, so don't blame me if this chapter is a bit, well…..… weird. But aren't they all? And I don't know if this is going to be a very long chapter or not. Anyway, as I say in a lot of the chapters, on with the story! Mmmm…kit-kats… :drools:_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 7- Bijou's Subway Scare**

"Alright, Bijou. Your turn to choose where we go." Hamtaro told Bijou.

Bijou sniffed, still sobbing a bit after her 'green fur' incident. "I-I-I think w-we should go to that place over th-there…" She pointed to 'Subway'.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK! THAT'S HEALTHY FOOD!" Oxnard squealed.

Bijou glared at Oxnard. "It will do you some good after all that Hungry Jacks you ate."

Oxnard's eyes watered up. "I can't help myself and it's a serious problem!"

Bijou shook her head. "It's pathetic, really."

"AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE GREEN FUR!" Oxnard defended.

Bijou went red and glared down at Oxnard. "You NEVER, **EVER **talk about my fur with disrespect!"

"Yes mam'am, I shall never do it again, I swear!" Oxnard squeaked.

Bijou crossed her arms and nodded in a "well-duh-you-should-have-known-that-already!" way. "Damn straight you won't."

Well anyway, the Ham-hams walked over to Subway.

A girl with the name 'Mary' on her shirt grinned at the Ham-hams. "What can I get you today?" Then she saw Bijou's green fur. "Wh-What the heck happened to your fur!"

Bijou sighed. "Don't worry about it. What's the best thing you have?"

Mary grinned again. "We don't make them! YOU get to decide on what you want!"

Bijou gasped. "REALLY?" She squealed.

Mary grinned AGAIN. "Yeeeeep! What would you like on your roll?"

(Geez, this girl likes grinning, doesn't she? -.-')

Bijou looked at the food through the glass. "I guess I'll have 4 slices of that ham…" She pointed to some ham. "That cheese… :points to cheddar cheese: Lettuce and mayonnaise."

Mary smiled and saluted. "You're the boss!"

"HEY! **I'M** BOSS!" Boss whined.

"Like, quit your complaining!" Sandy said, smacking him on the back of the head.

"HEY! THAT HURT!" Boss glared at Sandy.

Sandy did a small: 'Eeep', grabbed Stan and put him in front of herself. "You can't hurt me! **I'VE** got a body guard!"

Stan squirmed around in Sandy's arms. "NOOO! I'LL NEVER PROTECT YOU! LEMME GOOOOO!" He wriggled out and zoomed away.

"LIKE, THANKS A LOT STAN! YOU WERE **REEEEEAL** HELPFUL!" Sandy shouted sarcastically.

"YOUR WELCOME!" Stan yelled back.

Bijou took her roll, payed the grinning Mary and sat down at a table. She bit into it. "YUMM! THIS IS GREAT!"

Cappy went up. "HEY! THEY SELL COOKIES!"

Mary grinned.

"Yep, we do!" She said enthusiastically.

(Well, at least she actually smiles and doesn't say 'I'm Hungry' every 5 seconds like Jack did! And is anyone but me getting annoyed by all the grinning Mary is doing?)

Cappy pressed his face against the glass that held the cookies. "I want one…" He dug in his wallet to get some money. A $1 Ham-ham coin fell out and so did a 40c piece. "I have… this much."

Mary smile faded slightly. "I'm sorry, but they're 2.40 each. Your short $1."

Cappy frowned. "But I want it!"

Mary shook her head. "I'm sorry, but…"

"I WANT IT!"

"I can't! It's store policy!" Mary cried.

"**I WANT IT, I WANT IT, I WANT IT, I WANT IT, I WANT IT, I WANT IT, I WANT IT, I WANT IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!**" Cappy screamed. He threw down his cap and stomped on it.

Mary stared at Cappy's 'I-am-going-to-throw-a-tantrum-until-you-let-me-have-one-of-you-big-cookies' act. She looked at the others and pointed at Cappy, who was now screaming and ripping out Snoozer's fur.

(HA! i-luv-kitkats: 1, Snoozer: 0! So… :blows raspberry: on you Snoozer! TOLD YOU I'D GET YOU BACK FOR TRYING TO HURT ME! HAHAHAHAHA! D)

"Is he always like this until he gets what he wants?" Mary asked.

"Pretty much…" The other 'normal' Ham-hams sighed.

Mary gave in after Cappy started breaking chairs and tables. "Alright! Here's your cookie!" She hands over a chocolate chip cookie to Cappy.

Cappy gasped. He threw the chair he was holding down, and started chomping on the cookie.

(Just in case any of you readers are pron to throwing up at gross things, PLEASE get a bucket before scrolling down further. Thanks for your time!

Mary Anne walks in. "Hello again. i-luv-kitkats will not take responsibility for any one that throws up. Even though you probably won't. Have a wonderful, vomit-free day:grins:")

"EEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK! THERE'S A WORM ON MY LETTUCE!" Bijou screamed.

"EEEEWWWW!" Sandy and Pashmina screamed, running as FAR away from the worm as possible.

"COOOOOL!" All the boys, except Cappy who was still gnawing on his cookie, cried. They ran in for a closer look.

"GET IT OUT! **GET IT OOOOOOUUUUTTTT!**" Bijou squealed loudly.

"Awwww… it's just a piece of Bijou's ham." Hamtaro pouted.

Bijou stopped squealing and poked the 'worm'. "Well, what do you know, it IS a piece of ham!" She gobbled it up.

"No wait, it WAS a worm." Stan said, snickering.

Bijou turned as green as her fur. She stared trying to cough up the 'worm'. "Get… :cough: it… :cough: out:cough, cough, gag:"

Stan stared at Bijou's coughing fit. "I was just playin' with you Bijou!"

Bijou stopped coughing and glared at Stan. "I NEARLY COUGHED UP MY LUNGS BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Stan squeaked and started running.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BAISE-HEAD!" Bijou screamed.

Hamtaro looked confused. "What does 'Baise' mean?"

The others, besides Bijou who was screaming French swear words at a fleeing Stan, shrugged.

(Okay, there's no more gross stuff in this chapter, I promise! So you can wash your buckets now.)

Mary was ducking under the counter, talking to her self. "I… AM… AT… DISNEY… LAND…"

Bijou sweared a bit more and Stan screamed a bit more.

"DISNEY LAND!"

Bijou and Stan screamed again and ran past the ham plate that flipped, making all the contents go on Mary.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Mary screamed. "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! I QUIT!" Mary ripped off her tag and threw it on the ground. "PEOPLE CAN MAKE THEY'RE OWN ROLLS! AND THIS JOB DIDN'T EVEN PAY THAT MUCH!" She stormed off, a black cloud over her head making lightning.

Cappy started screaming about wanting another cookie. "I WANT ANOTHER ONE!"

Pashmina sighed. "You can get one form another store."

"BUT I WANT ONE NOW!" Cappy shouted, jumping up and down.

"_**I SAID GET ONE LATER!**"_ Pashmina screamed.

Cappy shrunk to the back. "Okay." He said quickly.

"So how's going to choose next Bijou?" Hamtaro asked.

Bijou had a question mark above her head. "I guess…"

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_ALRIGHT! This is my longest chapter! It's beating chapter 5 by….1 word. That's a lot, isn't it? lol_

_Hamtaro walks in and starts counting on his fingers. "No, that's only a tiny little bit."_

_:sweat drop: I was being sarcastic._

"_Oh… of course… I knew that." Hamtaro said quickly. "I'm not dumb… I'm not dumb…" He keeps repeating that over and over._

_Yes you are._

"_NO I'M NOT:starts crying: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hamtaro starts having a tantrum attack and kicks his legs and pounds his arms on the floor. "I'M NOT, I'M NOT! **I AM NOT DUMB!**"_

_Whatever you say, Hamtaro. crystalgurl101 didn't review chapter 6! Boo-hoo…;-; But I bet she will still! Hopefully… Oh, before I forget, PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! AND REVIEW EVEN MORE!_


	8. Tacos, Tacos, TACOS!

HamHam Take Out 

**By: i-luv-kitkats**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro for the millionth time! Or Tacobell, **

YO! Waz up readers? ;) Some new people have reviewed my story! YAAAYYY!

_Crowd comes in again. "GET ON WITH IT! How many times must we say it!"_

_HEY! You're the people that ate all the reviewers' kit-kats I gave them!_

"_AHHH!" The crowd starts running as i-luv-kitkats chases after them, shouting: GIVE BACK THOSE KIT-KATS, DAMN IT!_

"_What do you want to do? COUGH them up?" The crowd cries, still running._

_NO! THEN… :stops running: PAY FOR NEW ONES THEN!_

"_We don't have that much money!" They pull out there pockets and moths come out._

_THEN I'M GOING TO SUE YOU!_

"_TRY US!" _

_ALRIGHT THEN! MARY-ANNE! _

_Mary-Anne comes in. "Yes i-luv-kitkats?"_

_SUE THESE CROWD PEOPLE!_

"_We can't do them, they're our only crowd. With out them we're broke." Mary-Anne explained._

_AAAARRRRGGHHH:grabs stress ball and squeezes it until all the sand stuff comes pouring out: MARY-ANNE!_

"_Yes ma'am?" _

_GET ME MORE STRESS BALLS!_

_Mary-Anne comes through with a bulldozer, with stress balls getting pushed along. _

_THANK YOU:keeps squeezing stress balls one by one, and each time they keep exploding: ON WITH THE THANKYOUS!_

_sparkleshine101- Yay! You're one of my new reviewers:hugs sparkleshine101: Now 2 people think my story is cute! GO THE WORM:another stress ball explodes so grabs another one:_

_Faunamon- YEAH! GO RANDOMNESS STUPIDITY! XD_

_April Chikatow- Thanks for not reporting my story! I still don't know what that means… And yep, Cappy DOES like cookies, doesn't he? Doesn't EVERYONE?_

_Yayfulness- Saturn has a ring around it? Nah, I knew that. I'm not THAT dumb! You're ANOTHER new reviewer:hugs Yayfulness: _

_Elmo ROX!- Geez, don't wreck you're computer, have a cookie. :gives Elmo ROX! a cookie: 0.0_

_Hyper On Redbull- YAY! GO REDBULL! Fluffy likes you now._

_crystalgurl101- :blushes: Thanks you! I didn't know I was THAT good at comedy! I COULD BE A COMEDIAN!_

_Hamtaro: No you couldn't._

_WHO ASKED YOU? Anyway Oxnard will be going to the food rehab centre in Hawaii, but not in this chapter. And I will keep it up for ALL my fans!_

_Hamtaro: I'm not one._

_Oh shut up Hamtaro. If no one asks you, don't comment!_

_Chibi Sorceress- I'm doing Tacobell this chapter! So there's you're tacos! And thank you SOOO much for putting me in your fav authors:hugs Chibi Sorceress: $50! WHOO-HOO:tucks $50 in pocket: Heh-heh… All mine… _

_I'm going to stop blabbing now and continue the chapter. Scroll down!_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 8- Tacos, Tacos, TACOS! 

"I think Stan should choosethis one." Bijou said.

Stan grinned. "This is my lucky day! Thanks Bijou baby!"

"Don't push it." Bijou said, glaring at Stan.

Stan's grin faded. So he walked over to Pashmina. "Hey Pashy…"

Pashmina growls like a tiger. **"RRRRRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!"**

Stan yelped and jumped back. "O…kay. Maybe I shouldn't call her Pashy anymore."

Sandy had a sweat drop at the back of her head. "Ya' think?"

Pashmina glared at Stan.

Stan sighed. 2 girls glaring at him. This was NOT his lucky day after all.

Hamtaro shook his head at Stan who had a rain cloud over his head and was sitting a black corner. "So where are we going, Stan?"

(You know who when people are depressed the are in that black corner? Ah, don't worry… -.-')

"Maybe that place over there…" Stan said gloomy. He pointed at a place with 'Tacobell' over the top. A hamster in a giant taco suit stood out the front with a plate of free taco samples.

The Ham-hams walked into 'Tacobell' with a gloomy Stan in the front.

"Hi!" The giant taco said. "I'm Tacu, the taco!"

"Like we don't know that already." Stan grumbled.

Tacu ignored Stan's remark and pushed the plate of tacos she had in front of the others faces. "Try one! They're great!"

Stan grabbed one off the plate. "**I** should try one first, since **I **picked this place." He took a bite of his taco.

Tacu glanced at Stan with sparkly eyes. "Is it good?"

Stan spat it out. "Yuck! What is this, cat fur flavour!"

Tacu frowned. "Yes, it had the name in front ofit."

No doubt about it, a piece of paper said 'Cat fur flavour. Meat, lettuce, and 3 cups of cat fur. EAT AT OWN RISK!' in front of where Stan's taco was.

Stan glanced at his taco. "Of course…" he sighed.

Stan took another one that had 'Spicy Taco. Meat, Mexican chilli, lettuce and volcanic hot sauce. VERY SPICY! IF YOU BURN YOUR TOUNGUE WE WILL NOT BE HELD RESPONSIBLE!' in front of it. "This looks nice enough." He took a bite.

Tacu looked at him again. "Well? Well?"

Stan's eyes went red, his face went green and steam came out of his ears. "AHHHHHHHHH!"

Tacu sighed. "It's gross isn't it?"

Stan went straight up to Tacu's face. "ARE YOU KIDDING? THAT'S DELICIOUS!" He ran in side the shop.

Tacu beamed. "Finally! Someone likes the Spicy Taco!"

Stan looked quickly around the store. There were empty chairs and a counter at the front. He zoomed up to it.

Suddenly, Tacu popped up form the counter STILL in her giant taco suit.

"Don't you get hot in that taco suit?" Bijou asked.

Tacu shook her head. "Nope! It's actually very light cotton! And it's a GIANT taco suit."

Bijou tilted her head. "Oh. Sorry."

"GIMME ANOTHER TACO!" Stan cried.

Tacu gave Stan 'Freezing Cold Taco'.

Stan gulped it down in two seconds flat. "M-More t-tacos!" Stan chattered.

Tacu gave Stan a 'Sunflower Seed Taco'.

Again, he gulped it down in two seconds flat. "MORE TACOS!"

**--------------------2 Hours Of HEAVY Taco Eating Later…--------------------**

Stan was on an empty table, leaning back and forth. "Taco! Taco, taco! Taco! Taco, taco! TACO, TACO TACOOOOOO!" He screeched.

The others were putting their hands over there ears and screaming: "MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STO-O-OPPPP!" They sobbed.

Stan grabbed Penelope and swung her around and around.

"PENLEOPE!" Pashmina screamed. She got up on the table and punched Stan in the face. Stan fell backwards, Penelope flying in the air.

"OOOOOKKKKWEEEEE!" She cried, covering her eyes.

"NOOOOOO!" Pashmina said in slow motion. Then, she caught Penelope in slow motion.

(Can't go past the slow mo, readers! XD)

Stan had those little birds around his head cheeping: "Stan's a goner… Stan's a goner… Stan's a goner…"

The Ham-hams dragged Stan out of Tacobell, with his birds still on his head, cheeping.

Tacu waved. "Remember to tell people about Tacobell! Say the giant taco sent me!"

"Bye!" All the Ham-hams, beside Stan, waved.

Boss got a bucket of water. "This is the only way he'll wake up…"

(Get out you're earplugs! I know I've got mine… :puts earplugs in:)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_:another stress ball explodes: Damn it:grabs the last one: This better last… Oh, we're back on? Hey, I hope you liked that fast update! And keep you're eyes peeled for my name, because I'm going to write a romance Hamtaro story shortly!_

_Bijou walks in. "Finally! You're making a romance story…" Bijou eyes go sparkly. _

_:growls: Did Hamtaro give you a key?_

"_Yep."_

_:sighs: I give up._

"_Hopefully with me and Hamtaro…" Bijou sighed dreamily._

_Well, it might be. So don't hold your breath. REVIEW:last stress ball explodes: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- _


	9. CHIKEN! YAYYYYY!

HamHam Take Out 

**By: i-luv-kitkats**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro or it's characters. I'm getting sick of writing that! I also don't own KFC or it's food products, or the Colonel from KFC. I forgot his name. Or Spongebob Squarepants.**

Hey readers, I want to say thanks personally to all my reviewers but the bloody Webmaster made a new rule that you can't! Which sucks! Anyway, they haven't forbidden to say thanks to the all reviews in GENERAL so… :blows raspberry in the Webmaster's direction: on you!

_Sorry about the late update readers, I was writing the second chapter of my romance story, 'Secrets Of A French Hamster'. I think it's good personally, but make your own opinion and read it. Oh yeah, I got a lot more stress balls, so I'm okay now:grabs stress ball: Ahhh… Sweet un-stressyness. _

_Mary-Anne walks in with a dictionary. "Is that even a word?"_

_Oh who cares Mary-Anne! Now go back to doing your job, the vomit cleaner!_

_Mary-Anne sighs. "Yes ma'am…" She grabs a bucket and a YELLOW sponge. Little does she know, it's Spongebob Squarepants!_

"_AAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE! LET ME GO YOU CRAZY- :gurgle gurgle:" Spongebob gets cut off as he gets dunked into the dirty water. ":spits out water: Uuuugggghhhh! That tastes disgusting!" _

_0.0 You actually tasted the water? _

"_Yep, tastes NASTY too!" Spongebob complains. _

_Ewwww:clears throat: Okay, I'll stop commercialising my romance story :cough: itscalledsecretsofafrenchhamster,sopleasereadit :cough: and get on with this one! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Hey, a kit-kat:pounces on cameraman: GIVE ME THAT KIT-KAT! YOU DON'T EVEN LIKE CHOCOLATE! _

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 9 – CHICKEN! YAYYYYY! 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Get it off! It burns!" Stan screamed, rolling around on the floor. He shook his fur to try to get the water off.

"It's water, how can it burn!" Boss asked.

"I DON'T KNOW, IT JUST DOES GOD DAMN IT!"

"Will this help?" Hamtaro asked. He grabbed a flamethrower and lit Stan on fire.

(I know I'll get bashed by Stan lovers for this, but I swear I won't bash him anymore!

:Stan lovers start chasing i-luv-kitkats with baseball bats: "LEAVE OUR SWEETY-PIE ALONE!"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH:runs out room:)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU DOING YOU MANIAC!" Stan screamed, running around on fire.

Pashmina squealed. "STAN!" She tried to put him out with a bucket of water.

Stan sighed with relief when the fire had gone out. "Thanks Pashmina."

Pashmina blushed. "Sure, no problem."

"Hey wait! I'm wet again! AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Oh, stop being such a baby!" Bijou scolded.

Stan stopped screaming and sighed. "Alright… sheesh."

Pashmina spoke up. "Can I choose this time?"

"I don't know…" The other Ham-hams said slowly.

(This is what they imagined by the way:

"GIVE ME FREE FOOD NOW, TWERP!" Pashmina shouted at a teenage hamster behind a take out counter. She picked them up by collar. "Or do you want me to hurt you!"

The hamster shook. "N-No!"

"Good! Now FEED ME!"

The hamster started shoving take out food into a giant bag that nearly crushed them. "Would you like fries with that?"

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!" Pashmina cackled, throwing her head back.

Heh-heh. I love the evil laugh, it's funny.)

"LET ME CHOOOOOOOOSSSSSEEEE!" Pashmina shouted, advancing on the other, innocent Ham-hams with her death glare.

The Ham-hams, besides Pashmina obviously, looked at Pashmina with wide eyes. "Okay, just don't hurt us!"

Pashmina stormed over to…. KFC!

She slammed her paws down on the counter. "HELLO!"

An old man in a white suit suddenly popped up from behind the counter. "Hellooooooooooo!" The man said strangely.

"Um…hello?" The Ham-hams said.

"I'm the Colonel. Need I say more?" Colonel said.

(I don't think that's his name, but it's easier than saying 'The Colonel' every time!)

"Wait, didn't you die or something?" Dexter asked.

"Um… I'm a clone of Colonel. Yes… that'll do…" Colonel said with shifty eyes.

"Oh, okay then." Hamtaro said blankly.

"Whew…" Colonel sighed, wiping his forehead.

"What did you say?"

"I said… whew, it's hot in here!"

"Okie dokie." Sandy said.

"That was close…" Colonel 'whispered'.

"What was that?" Maxwell asked.

"Um… I said… that we're nearly closed!" Colonel quickly covered up.

"Are you sure? Because it sounded like you said 'That was close'. Not 'We're nearly closed'." Maxwell pointed out.

The other Ham-hams nodded in agreement and mumbled something: "Yeah he's right…" "He didn't say 'Whew, it's hot in here' either, right?"

"No! I DID say we're nearly closed! I DID! I DID! I DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIID!" The Colonel stomped on a drumstick.

"No you didn't!" All the Ham-hams shouted at Colonel.

"Yes I did!"

"NO, you DIDN'T!"

"YES! I DID!"

"NO YOU DIDN'T!"

"YESSSS! I DIIIIIID!"

"**NO YOU DIDN'T, GOD DAMN IT!**"

"OK! I said whew and that was close. HAPPY NOW!" Colonel cried, throwing up his arms.

"Alright, now that's all cleared up, TAKE MY ORDER!" Pashmina said.

"Whoa, what crawled down your back?" Colonel asked.

"NOTHING, I'VE JUST GOT A SMALL CASE OF P.M.S!" Pashmina screamed.

"Small? I don't think so."

"Do you want my money or what!" Pashmina glared at Colonel. "Well?"

"Okay, what do you want?" Colonel asked.

"I want chicken." Pashmina said simply.

"What kind of chicken? We have POPCORN chicken, ORIGINAL FILLET BURGER which has chicken in it…"

"Just give me ANY chicken!" Pashmina cried.

"Okay then." Colonel plops a fresh, clucking, alive chicken in Pashmina's paws.

"EEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK! ALIVE CHICKEN!" Bijou screamed, pointing at the chicken. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVIL!"

"Ohhh, don't say that. You'll hurt its feelings." Colonel started patting the chicken lovingly.

"I want a COOKED chicken. One that I can actually eat!" Pashmina sighed.

Colonel grabbed the chicken by the neck, and it squawked.

(I don't know if they actually squawk, but eh… -.-')

"Okay, I'll cook old Benny here." Colonel went in the back and you heard a: "SQUWAKKKKKkkkkk…."

Dear 'Benny' was cooked and deep-fried.

Colonel walked out with 'Benny' on a large plate, surrounded by different kinds of sauces. Sweet 'n' sour, BBQ, you name it and it was there.

"OH MY GOD HE KILLED BENNY!" Cappy shouted.

(Hee-hee. That kind of sounds like South Park except it's Benny!)

All the Ham-hams gasped in usion. "HE'S A MONSTER!"

"They don't even have cookies here!" Cappy complained.

"Well, what do you expect? We ARE called 'Kentucky FRIED Chicken'!" Colonel said, tapping his foot impatiently.

"WE COULD BE NEXT!" The Ham-hams screamed.

"Why would I cook a hamster? Besides, they taste weird." Colonel explained.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" All the Ham-hams ran out of KFC, with Colonel looking at them with a weird expression.

"What was that all about?"

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Mary-Anne walks in. "No chickens were harmed in this story. See? This is Benny." She holds up Benny, who is still clucking and squawking._

_Well, I hope you liked that chapter. I don't know if it was very funny though… ._

_I wish I could answer every review personally, but you know. Rule broken, and I'm punished. And no one would want that, right?_

_Hamtaro walks in. "Everyone would."_

_WOULD YOU SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BRAT!_

"_I would but I have a disease. 'Chronic Talking When You Shouldn't Disorder'. It's a newly found disease." Hamtaro says, shrugging._

_:quietly: Yeah. In you, ya' freak._

"_What you say?" _

_Nothing. Do you have eagle hearing or something?_

"_NO, I have HASMTER hearing. DUH."_

_:sighs: Anyway, see you in the next chapter, "Jack Is BA-ACK!" readers. PLEASE REVIEW! _


	10. The So Called 'Sargent Sandy'

HamHam Take Out 

**By: i-luv-kitkats**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro :sob, Burger king or it's food products, Yogi bear, Zeena (I probably spelt that wrong, I KNOW it!), Jenny Craig,

_WOW! I'm up to 2-digit chapters! YAYYYYY!_

_Alleluia music goes on._

_Um… anyway, I can't reply to reviews again. Because of the stupid 'rules' and 'I have to obey the Webmaster or my story's is OFF'. _

"_What's the whole point of saying that?" Mary-Anne asked._

_Because… :cough: wehaveapetition :cough: Ahem. Oh yeah, there's going to be a bit of S+M in this chapter, just to please all you S+M fans! Anyway, since I can't reply and I can't think of anything to put in this space, let's get on with the story, dudes!_

_The readers and reviewers sigh with relief. "She ACTUALLY got on with the story quickly this time! IT'S A MIRACLE!"_

_The alleluia music comes on again. "ALLELUIA! ALLELUIA! ALLELUIA, ALLELUIA, ALLEEEE-LUIA! _

_Oh, shut up:switches off stereo with alleluia music: Stupid stereo…_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 10- The So Called 'Sargent Sandy'**

"Ahhh… ah…" The Ham-hams screamed weakly. Then they collapsed.

"That Colonel Sanders guy is NUTS!" Sandy squeaked nervously. (Thanks Jonathan The Ham Ham for his real name too!)

"I agree on that theory!" Maxwell said, nodding.

"Um… Maxy?" Sandy said slowly.

"Yes Sandy wandy, darling?"

"For once, NEVER call me 'Sandy-wandy, darling' again! Second…" Sandy paused.

"Yes Sandy wan- I mean, Sandy?" Maxwell asked, remembering his Ham-girl's strength.

_**------------------------------------ Flash Back ----------------------------------------**_

"_Sandy sweetie, you set the tablecloth and we'll start this picnic of ours'?" Maxwell asked Sandy pointing to a red and white checked tablecloth in their picnic basket._

_Sandy glared at Maxwell with fire in her eyes. "NEVER CALL ME SWEETIE, 'MAXY-WAXY'!" She charged at Maxwell, then punched him –HARD- right in the face._

"_OH SON OF A-"  
_

_**----------------------------------- End Flashback ------------------------------------**_

Maxwell shuddered at the memory. Then he remembered the REST of the flashback.

_**------------------------------------ Flash Back ----------------------------------------**_

_Yogi bear comes up from behind a tree and licked his lips. "Mmmm… I LOVE fresh hamster with a side of picnic!" _

"_WHAT IS **THAT**!" Maxwell cried, pointing a shaky finger at Yogi bear._

"_I'm Yogi bear, and I want you AND your pic-inic basket for lunch! Ah, poop I said what I was doing again… Oh well!" Yogi snarled his teeth and glared at Maxwell. His eyes turned into Maxwell on a plate with a red apple in his mouth like those pigs. He pounced at Maxwell._

_Maxwell started screaming like a little girl. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! MOMMY! I WANT MY MO-OM-MMY!" He ran from Yogi bear, who was chasing after him with a knife and fork with a napkin around his neck, flailing his arms and screaming about wanting his mommy._

_Sandy sighed. "And he's supposed to be my hero, my knight in shining armour?"_

_A cricket comes up. "More like your sissy in double knit." Then jumped away before Sandy could squash it._

_Sandy sighed again. "Maybe I should pick a new boyfriend…"_

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

_**----------------------------------- End Flashback ------------------------------------** _

Maxwell shuddered again and turned to Sandy. "You were saying Sandy?"

"WHAT DOES THEORY MEAN?" All the Ham-hams asked at once.

Maxwell threw his arms up in the air dramatically. "Why do I even bother?" Then walked out of the food court grumbling something like: "I need smarter friends…"

"WE HEARD THAT!"

"EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKK! MOMMY! I WANT MY MOMMY! WAHHHHHHHH!" Maxwell screamed, running off screaming again.

"Now I REALLY think I need a new boyfriend!" Sandy grinned evilly at Panda. "Oh… PAN-DAAAAA!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH! KEEP AWAY FROM ME YOU CRAZY GIRL!" Panda scrambled out of the food court after Maxwell.

"HEY! I am NOT crazy!" Sandy glared at the other Ham-hams. "AM I!"

"Uh…. No ma'am!" The others saluted at Sandy.

"Damn straight." Sandy said, crossing her arms and nodding. "And I'M choosing this time, RIGHT!"

"No wa- I mean OF COURSE SARGENT SANDY, MA'AM!" The Ham-hams cried in usion.

Sandy suddenly had one of those army style helmets on her head out of no-where and pointed to Burger King. "THAT is our next mission. Can you handle it!"

"HELL NO, MA'AM!"

"ARE YOU GOING TO AT LEAST **TRY **TO HANDLE IT!" Sandy cried.

"IF YOU SAY SO, MA'AM!"

"Good! Now… ATTAAAAAACK!" Sandy ran towards Burger King, screaming like Zeena. (I spelt wrong again… Because I don't know HOW to spell it!) "AIY AIY AIY AIY AIY AIY AIY AIY AAAIIIIIIIYYYYY!"

The other Ham-hams glanced at each other and walked after the screaming 'Sargent Sandy'.

"PRIVATE!" Sandy yelled at the hamster behind the counter.

The hamster's back was to her and they wore a dark blue shirt with a plastic crown on their head. They jumped. "WHAT THE HELL! What are you doing, strolling in here screaming- AHHHH! IT'S YOU PEOPLE!"

"Jack!" The Ham-hams screamed in usion.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Yes, the hamster was Jack! Stay tuned for the next chapter:grins:_

_The man with the clipboard from chapter 5 comes up to i-luv-kitkats. "Um… the chapter hasn't finished yet, Miss i-luv-kitkats."_

_Oh, okay. Sorry bout that readers!_

**-Continued Chapter 10, Since I-luv-kitkats Stopped It Accidentally-**

"Wh-what the HELL are you doing here!" Jack glanced at Oxnard. "OH DEAR GOD IT'S **THAT **GUY AGAIN! I GOT FIRED BECAUSE OF THAT FAT TUB OF LARD!"

"HEY! I'M NOT FAT YOU SON OF A-" Oxnard got cut off from what he was going to say, because it's a 'naughty word' for K!

Suddenly, a helicopter with a REALLY fat hamster on the side and another hamster giving the fat hamster a carrot, came bursting into the Burger King all the Ham-hams were.

Then, Doctor Ham and Nurse Ham from chapter 6 jumped out the helicopter and ran up to the Ham-hams. "Where is the hamster called 'Oxnard'? I **NEED** to know where he is or we'll all DIE!"

All the Ham-hams besides Oxnard point to Oxnard. "IT'S HIM, TAKE HIM!"

"Oh thanks a lot! You're **REAL** good friends!" Oxnard cried at the others sarcastically.

"That's us!"

"I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!" Oxnard yelled.

"Oh, sorry!"

"Alright little fella, let's put you on a XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX…" Doctor Ham kept saying the word 'Extra' over and over again for awhile.

**----------------------------------4 Hours Later…---------------------------------------**

"XXXXXXXXXXX large stretcher and take you on the helicopter to… :he goes into a commercial voice: Rehab Clinic For Tubbies! The ONLY rehab clinic for fat hamsters that's in Hawaii so the thin hamsters can laugh at all the FATSOS!" He clears he throat.

"Well you heard the Doctor, get on the XXXXX… oh you get the point large stretcher and go get thiny-fied!" All the other Ham-hams including Nurse Ham try to push Oxnard onto a HUGE stretcher.

(Hey, I made a word! 'Thiny-fied'! WHOO-HOO!)

"NOOOO! I DON'T WANNA EAT CARROTS! OR LOW FAT HAMSTER TREATS! THIS IS LIKE GOING TO JENNY CRAIG!" Oxnard screamed, squirming on the stretcher.

Doctor Ham and nurse Ham start wheeling the stretcher with Oxnard on it into the helicopter. Doctor Ham gives the Ham-hams a little peace out sign then gets in the helicopter too.

"YOU WON'T HEAR THE LAST OF ME! I'LL COME BACK, FATTER THAN EVER! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!" The others heard Oxnard shout.

The helicopter struggled to lift off, but finally flew off with Oxnard still laughing evilly.

There was an awkward silence between the Ham-hams. "Well, that was a sudden surprise, huh?" Hamtaro asked.

The others nodded in agreement at the same time. "You got that right."

Sandy went up to Jack. "Anyway… PRIVATE! I want a box of onion rings! NOW, SOLDIER!"

Jack scrambled for a box of onion rings and gave them shakily to Sandy. "H-Here you g-go…"

"YOU MUST SAY MA'AM, PRIVATE!" Sandy yelled at Jack.

Jack shook even more. "H-H-Here y-y-you g-g-go, m-m-m-ma'am!" He gave Sandy a shaky salute.

"That's better! Now, good day Private!" Sandy marched out of Burger King, eating onion rings on the way.

The other Ham-hams sighed and walked after her.

Jack was silent for a minute. "Hey, wait a minute…"

"SHE FORGOT TO PAY! COME BACK HERE YOU FREE-LOADER!"

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Well, another chapter done! Hey, it's my third longest! There wasn't that much food this chapter, I guess… But I'll make it up to you all NEXT chapter!_

_Hamtaro walks in. "What happens to Oxy anyway?"_

_You'll have to find out in another chapter._

"_BUT I WANT TO KNOW NOWWWW!" Hamtaro whined._

_SHUT UP! You'll all find out later:clears throat: Before I forget, remember to R+R, right now! _

_Yes, now!_

_DO IT! YOU JUST CLICK THE LITTLE BUTTON THAT SAYS GO NEXT TO 'SUBMIT REVIEW'! DON'T BE LAZY!_

"_Oh we're DEFINITELY not reviewing now! You called us lazy!" _

_NOOO! I meant you're all beautiful / handsome people! You just click the button, write down what you want to say and your done! PLEASEE! R+R PEOPLES!_


	11. Ice Creaminess!

**HamHam Take Out**

**By: i-luv-kitkats**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro, but if they want $2 for it I'LL TAKE IT! But we know that won't happen… Anyway, I also don't own Wendy's either. And if Wendy's really has 200 different flavours, I don't own them too.**

_AAAAAAAHHHHHH! This is probably one of the LONGEST updates I've done for this story! SO, SO, SOOOO SORRY :ducks after chainsaw is thrown: HEY! You SERIOUSLY need anger management!_

_"DON'T PUSH ME!" The chainsaw thrower screams._

_He's not the only guy who needs anger management! My stuck up, arrogant, P.O'ed drama teacher needs it too:cough: he :cough: sucks!_

_i-luv-kitkats drama teacher comes in screaming. "HEY :beep: YOU! GO :beep: YOURSELF!"_

_HEY! NO COLOURFULNESS IN THIS K PLUS STORY:clears throat: Anyway, I'll stop blabbing and Mr. 'I-love-myself' over there will too:glares at drama teacher: Sorry again:gets hit with tomatoes, watermelons, boots, FLAMING chainsaws and more things: SHEESH, I SAID SORRY! Ahem. On with the story._

_(blah) – Penelope translation_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 11- Ice Creaminess!**

After Jack had stopped screaming about Sandy being a free-loader, cheap Ham-ham, etc… Penelope started jumping up and down and pointing to a shop. "OOKYOO! OOKWEE! OOOOKKKWWWWEEEE! (Oh! Oh! LOOOOOOOKKKK!)" She screamed.

"What's that? You want to poke Dexter's eye out?" Howdy guessed.

"HEY!" Dexter yelled at Howdy.

Penelope shook her head wildly and pointed again. "OOKWEE, OOKYOO! (NO, LOOK!)"

"You want to drown some puppies!" Hamtaro gasped.

"OOOOOOKKKKKKKKYYYYYYOOOOOOOO! (NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!)" Penelope screamed. She started knocking Hamtaro over the head.

"She must take after Pashmina." Boss whispered to Stan.

Pashmina glared at Boss with fire in her eyes. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

Boss and Stan jumped. "Um… we said she takes after your… beauty?" Stan said nervously.

Pashmina suddenly had hearts in her eyes. "OH STAN, YOU DO CARE!" She jumped at Stan.

"EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKK!" Stan started running. Normally, he would LOVE a girl trying to hug him, but PASHMINA was a different story! "LEAVE ME ALONE YOU CRAZY WOMAN!"

"BUT WE MUST STAY TOGETHER FOREVER!" Pashmina cried, her arms out.

"NO WE MUSN'T!" Stan ran out the food court screaming with a love struck Pashmina following.

Penelope dragged Hamtaro by his ear to a store with 'Wendys' on the top. "OOKWEE! OOKYOO! OOKYOOOOOO!(LOOK! ICE CREAM! I WANT IIIIIT!)"

"OHHHHH!" Hamtaro said, nodding. "I get it! you want to take over Wendys, eh?"

Penelope slapped her forehead dramatically. "OOKWEE! (NOOOO!)" She started grabbing a chalkboard and wrote: 'I want to eat there! Understand now, you dummy?' in scribbly words.

"EY! I AINT A DUMMY YOU…um… you…" Hamtaro paused then sighed. "I'm all out."

Penelope grinned with triumph and walked to the girl in a blue and white striped shirt and a blue hat.

A little hamster about Penelope's age with blonde pigtails was taking her time to order. "Um… chocolate? No… strawberry? No… peach! No maybe I'll have peppermint this time…"

Penelope tapped her foot underneath her yellow blanket impatiently. "Ook**WEE**! (Hel**LO**!)" She snapped at the little girl.

The girl turned and stuck her tounge out. "I'm still ordering! Keep your stupid blanket on!"

Penelope's eyes narrowed. "Ookyoo… ookyoo… ookwee… ookwee! (Don't… bag… my… blanket!)" She hit the girl in the air until she crashed out the window at the ceiling, screaming the whole way.

Penelope dusted her hands in a 'thats that' kind of way and went to the girl. "Ookwee. Ookyoo… Ooooookwee! (Yeah. I want… every flavour!)"

The girl cocked her head in confusion. "What did you say?"

Penelope sighed and got her chalkboard again. She wrote: 'I want every flavour of ice cream you've got on one cone!'

After the girl, who's name was 'Melinda', read the chalkboard, her eyes widened. "WWWHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTT!"

Penelope nodded and smiled. "Ookwee. (Yep.)" She said bluntly.

Melinda hands shook while she grabbed the ice cream. Then she grabbed a ice cream scoop and put one blob of chocolate on. "Th-That's all the flavour we have! I swear!"

Penelope glared at Melinda. "Ookweeeee. Ookyoo! (Noooooo. There's heaps more right there!)" She wrote that on the chalkboard too, then pointed to the other flavours behind a glass casing.

Melinda sighed in defeat and started scooping EVERY flavour they had.

Penelope watched in awe as her ice cream cone started growing.

**--------------------------------------------------------------20 Minutes Later…----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Melinda was now on a HUGE ladder, still scooping ice cream. She finally finished, and handed the wobbling ice cream to a drooling Penelope.

The guy in the orange uniform from chapter six came up to Penelope's drool and dripping ice cream mess. "I told you I'd see you again." He said to the other Ham-hams, sighing. He glanced around. "Hey, where's tubby the drool machine?"

"HEY! I'M NOT FAT!" A very faint voice from far away screams.

"Oxnard?" The Ham-hams shook their heads sadly. "He was taken to the 'Rehab Clinic For Tubbies' in Hawaii."

"Oooooohhh." The guy, who had a nametag with 'Bob', said. He shrugged. "Oh well. Good riddance. He just made my job harder."

Penelope stared at her ice cream cone / mountain. "Ookwee… (Pretty…)" Then she shoved the whole thing in her mouth at ounce and grinned with big cheeks. "OOKYOO! OOKWEE OOKYOO! (MORE! I WANT MORE!)

Melinda stared at Penelope for a minute. "You're not serious, right?"

"Ookwee! (Nope!)"

Melinda got another ice cream cone…

**-------------------------------------------------------------------20 Minutes Later…-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Penelope, once again, chopped down on another ice cream cone / mountain in one gulp. "Ookyoo! (More!)"

Melinda sighed.

**---------------------------------------------------------------Another 20 Minutes Later…---------------------------------------------------------------**

"OOKYOO! OOKYOO! (MORE! MORE!)" Penelope cried, jumping up and down with glee.

**--------------------------------------------------------------ANOTHER 20 Minutes Later…-----------------------------------------------------------**

"Ook…yooo! (Mo…re!)" Penelope said, reeling back and forth.

**------------------------------------------------------Yep, Another GRUESOME Minutes Later…--------------------------------------------------**

"Oooookkweeee-eeeee! (Waaaaaiiiteee-eeeer!)" Penelope yelled, nearly DRUNK on ice cream.

Melinda couldn't take it any more. Her hands felt like they would freeze and fall off if she made one more of Penelope's 'special' ice cream cones with EVERY flavour in the shop! They had over 200 different flavours anyway! "NOOOOOOOOOO! I'M NOT MAKING ANY MORE OF ICE CREAMS!" She snatched Penelope's money, and shoved all the Ham-hams out the door.

"OOKWEE! OOOOOOKKKKYYYYYOOOOO! (NO! MY ICE CREAMMMM!)" Penelope started crying as she got out the store.

Bijou started swearing in French at the glass windows about 'making a baby cry' and 'you're a complete jerk off'.

Sandy joined in, but with her army hat still on and like this: "SOLDIER! YOU MADE PENELOPE CRY! I WILL GET REVENGE! THIS MEANS **WWWWAAAAARRRR**!"

Melinda sighed with relief. "Thank god they aren't coming back!" Suddenly a huge ice cream boulder charged at her. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Outside the 'Wendys' store, Sandy grinned and patted a catapult.

"Heh-heh-heh… I **TOLD** you I'd get revenge, evil baby making woman! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!"

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_:sighs: STOP THROWING FLAMING CHAINSAWS AT MEEEE!_

_The audience eyes i-luv-kitkats and put their flaming chainsaws down._

_Thank you! Ahem. Hope you liked that chapter! I thought Penelope was pretty funny with her drunk-ness on ice cream:laughs like a mad person:_

_"SHUT UP!" The person who got Fluffy thrown on them screams. They had bite marks, broken bones, scratches, band-aids and scratches everywhere._

_Haven't you learned yet! Fluffy, KILLL:throws Fluffy at person again:_

_"AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHH! NOT THE $$#$ DOG AGAIN!"_

_HE'S A TASMAIN DEVIL GOD DAMN IT:clears throat for millionth time: Remember to review! If you do I'll get you a truckload supply of kit-kats each, I swear!_

_Hamtaro walks in. "Suuuuuure you will!"_

_Shhhhhhut up! Y-Yes, of COURSE I will!_

_"No you won't."_

_SHUT UP YOU IDIOT, DUMMY OF A HAM!_

_"I'm not a dummy, god damn it!" Hamtaro starts throwing a tantrum like a child._

_:sighs: Remember to review. It's REALLY paying for my stress balls! And you'll get a truck load of kit-kats!_


	12. McDonalds MADNESS ness

**HamHam Take Out**

**By: i-luv-kitkats**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro. :sob: STOP REMINDING ME I'M POOR! Or McDonalds and it's food products, Men in black, Cartman from South Park, only RICH people own them. :sob, sob:**

_GAH! I'm so sorry for not updating for so long! My computer was broken down and I had so much homework because school is back in Australia… :sigh :… DON'T HURT ME PLEEEEEEASE! I have a brother… KILL HIM:every disgusting thing you can think of is thrown at i-luv-kitkats, including some more flaming chainsaws from chapter 11:_

_Readers cackle evilly. "MWHAHAHAHA:cough: We've had our revenge, now get on with the story already!"_

_Um… yes. At least they didn't throw tomatoes at me… I DEPISE TOMATOES! THEY CAN ALL DECAPITATE! Oh yeah, thanks to crystalgurl101 for the idea of Howdy and Dexter fighting over which restaurant they should go to, it was a real help!_

_Readers glare at i-luv-kitkats. "OKAY THAT'S IIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTT:readers dump lifetime supply of tomatoes on i-luv-kitkats:"_

_BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_Mary-Anne walks in. "We're sorry for the very long awaited arrival of this chapter… Now don't sue. If you don't, we at 'i-luv-kitkats' computer desk' will give you ANOTHER truckload of kitkats. And we DID send you it last time, if you didn't receive one… TELL SOMEONE WHO CARES!... Ahem. On with the story."_

_BAHHHHHHHHHHH! THERE'S TOMATO JUICE IN MY EYE!_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 12- McDonalds MADNESS…ness.**

As Melinda had had an attempt to get out of the ice cream boulder that was thrown at her by 'Sargent Sandy', the Ham-hams had already went off to decide who got to be the next person to choose.

"ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS! ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS! ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS! ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS! ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS! ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS! ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS! ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS! ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS! ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS! ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS! ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS! ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS! ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS! ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS! ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS! ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS! ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS! ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS! ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS! ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS! ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS! ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS! ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS………." Hamtaro was cut off as Boss clobbered him over the head.

"SHUT UP YOU MORON!" He yelled.

Hamtaro quickly crawled back and put his hands up as a 'shield'. "NOOOO! DON'T HURT MEEEEE! Oxnard has already beaten me up in this story!"

"What the hell are you talking about! This isn't a story, it is real life!" Boss cried, waving his arms around frantically.

Hamtaro laughed nervously. "Heh-heh… Noooo… of course not… heh-heh…"

2 men in black that was behind Hamtaro with small pen looking things walked backwards a bit. "Yes, of course it's not. Now, you shall not remember what the little orange hamster has said." They put black sunglasses and pressed a button on the pen looking thing.

**------After a flash from the pen looking thing, 23 minutes later…------**

"Uh… like, what happened?" Sandy asked.

"Pfft. God knows what." Stan replied. He was trying to shake a love-smitten Pashmina off of his leg. "GET OFF WOMAN!"

"But Stanyyyyyyyyyyy! I looooooooooooove youuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Pashmina giggled like a school girl.

"Bah." Stan mumbled.

(Don't ask why, I've just been saying 'Bah' a lot lately. So, I just decided to add it to the story. And there's your SxPness, Ham-Kelly. Heh-heh-heh! Heh… heh. -.-)

"Now, let's start off the rock, paper, scissors idea Hamtaro had a while ago." Boss sighed.

The 2 men came back in. "HOW'D YOU KNOW THAT!"

"I wrote it on my paw." Boss showed his paw and it said in VERY messy writing: 'Hamtaro has a very dumb rock, paper, scissors idea to decide who…' but trailed downwards and couldn't fit the whole message in his VERRRRRYYY small paw.

"Oh." The 2 men walked out.

"Are there going to be anymore distractions?" Sandy cried out in frustration.

A few Hawaiian people in those grass skirts came by with that Hawaiian music. "Oh, don't mind us. Continue!"

Sandy sweatdropped.

"ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!" The Ham-hams made a rock, paper or scissors sign with their finger… things.

"OH GOD DAMN IT!" Stan screamed.

"Um… yeah! I'm out too! Damn it!" Pashmina said, beaming at Stan.

"BAH! NO YOU'RE NOT YOU STUPID HAMSTER!" Stan screamed, trying to push a hyper Pashmina away.

"But I only got out because I wanted to be with my Stanyyyyyyyyyyy…!" Pashmina whined, clinging to Stan's arm like she would die if she didn't.

Stan's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Get… off… MEEEEEEEEE!" He pushed Pashmina to the ground and zoomed off in a running cloud.

"Oh, STAAAAAAAAAAANYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Pashmina cooed, racing after her 'Stany'.

They ignored Stan's pleas for help and kept going.

"NOOOOO!"

"THIS IS SO LIKE, RIGGED!"

"HEY, YOU CHEATED!"

"SON OF A-"

"BUT HE PUSHED MEEEEE…"

"ARE YOU BLIND, THAT IS A ROCK, NOT A PAPER!"

Soon, it was down to Howdy and Dexter.

"ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS! ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS! ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS! ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS! ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS! ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS! ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS! ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS! ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS! ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS! ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS! ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS! ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS! ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS…." Howdy and Dexter kept getting the exact same thing as each other.

"OH FOR GOD'S SAKE, HURRY **UP**!" Boss screamed.

"ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS! ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS! ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS! ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS! ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS! ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS! ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS! ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS…"

"BBBBBBAAAHHHHHHHH!" Stan yelled. Pashmina grinned and copied.

"BBBBBBAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"STOP COPYING ME YOU STUPID, PINK SCARFED LUNITIC!"

"Just because I LOOOOOOOOOVE my Stany to bits, I'll forget you said that."

Stan sighed and hit his forehead with his paw.

"ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS! ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS! ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS! ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS! ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS! ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS…"

"THIS IS GETTING RIDICULOUS!" Hamtaro shouted.

"Okay, just because I'M starved, and we ALL know I'M going to win, I'LL pick." Howdy declared.

"HEY! WE DIDN'T FINISH OUR ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS DUEL!" Dexter yelled at Howdy.

Howdy scowled. "We ALL know I would have won anyway. RIGHT Pashmina?" Howdy batted his eyelashes at Pashmina.

(AAAAHHHHH! That's a disturbing site…)

Pashmina gave him a disgusted look. "UGH! I don't know, now stay away from me or my STANY here will protect me and attack you!"

"WHAT AM I, A DOG!" Stan shouted.

"Oh, but you're a CUTE dog!" Pashmina reassured.

Stan groaned. "What's next, a COLLAR!"

Suddenly, Pashmina pulled out a red collar with a gold charm that said 'My Little Stany!' at the front.

Stan had little dot eyes. "KEEP AWAY FROM ME YOU CRAZY SON OF A-"

"Oh, but Stanyyyyyyyyyyy! I bought it just for youuuuuuuuuu!" Pashmina said, running after Stan once again.

"I'M CHOOSING, COUNTRY BOY!" Dexter yelled.

"HEY! I RESENT THAT… um… FANCY HAMSTER!" Howdy shouted back.

"JUST BECAUSE I HAVE **TABLE** MANNERS UNLIKE **SOME** PEOPLE I KNOW… :cough: you:cough:… DOESN'T MEAN I'M SOME PROPERY, FANCY, **FRENCH** HAMSTER!"

Bijou glared at Dexter with fire in her eyes. "HEY! THAT IS RACIST!"

Dexter laughed nervously. "Uh… sorry?"

Bijou crossed her arms and huffed. "Damn right you are."

"OKAY! To decide you picks, let's do inny meany minny moo!" Hamtaro said cheerfully.

"What the hell is 'inny, meany, minny, MOO'!" Bijou asked.

"It's like 'inny, meany, minny, mo', but you say 'moo' instead of 'mo'."

Bijou sighed. "Only YOU would think of something like that."

"Yeah… HEY!"

"Okay… we'll do Hamtaro's 'inny, minny, minny…' :sigh: 'moo' thing and that'll decide who gets to choose where we go." Boss declared.

Howdy and Dexter kept glaring daggers at each other.

"Inny, meany, minny… I can't believe I'm SAYING this… moo." Boss' finger landed on Dexter, but Howdy pushed him out the way and jumped up and down.

"BOO-YA! I WIN! Who da Ham! Who da Ham!" Howdy pointed at Dexter, who was fuming on the ground. "IN YOUR STUPID FACE!"

"BUT YOU CHEATED! CHEAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT-" Dexter was pushed again by Howdy, who whistled innocently.

Boss sighed. "Okay, let's let Howdy choose."

"YES, YES, YEEESSSSSSSSSS!"

"NNNNNOOOOOOO! RRRRIIIIIIGGGGGGGEEEEEEEDDDDD!"

"Let's go… to that place!" Howdy pointed to a store with 'McDonalds' and the 'M' as a curvy 'M' at the front.

A clown with curly red hair and big red 'lips' greeted them with a huge grin. "HI THERE!" He shouted.

"AAAAAHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" All the Ham-hams screamed at once.

"…Sorry. But welcome to McDonalds! You're our… very first customers! You get a discount off all your food today! I'm Ronald McDonald; I'll be serving you this fine day!" The clown named 'Ronald' cried with glee.

All the Ham-hams sweatdropped. "He's really enthusiastic about life, isn't he?" Hamtaro whispered to Dexter. Dexter sighed and nodded. "Yeeeeeeeeeep."

Howdy, on the other hand, was grinning like a 5 year old kid on Christmas day. "How much of a discount?"

"…2." Ronald said bluntly.

"2! I would have at least expected 3!" Howdy sighed. "Oh well, I'll take what I can get."

The other Ham-hams fell over anime style. "YOU CAN'T BARGAIN FOR YOUR LIFE, CAN YOU!"

"What does bargain mean again?" Hamtaro asked.

Bijou sighed and hit him on the back of the head.

"OW! What was that for!"

"For being an idiot."

"Oh… okay!"

Bijou sighed again.

"Okay, I'll have 6 of those Cajun nuggets." Ronald gave Howdy his order and watched as he ate.

Howdy put the whole nugget in his mouth and chewed. Then he swallowed.

"How's it taste Howdy?" Hamtaro asked, rubbing his slowly growing bump on his head.

Howdy's whole body went red. His eyes had fire in them and were green in the background. Tears were coming out of his eyes too. "HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" he ran around screaming, waving air onto his tongue. "IT BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNNNNSSSSSSSSS!GET IT O-O-OOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTT!" He was now rolling on the floor, screaming and crying.

"So how's it taste Howdy? Good?" Hamtaro asked.

Everyone, excluding Howdy and Hamtaro, sweatdropped. "WHY DO YOU THINK HE'S SCREAMING YOU IDIOT!"

Howdy jumped up and had starry eyes. "ARE YOU KIDDING! THIS IS THE MOST DELICIOUS THING I'VE EVER TASTED!" He shovelled more and more Cajun nuggets into his mouth.

"Um… maybe you shouldn't put so much in your mouth at the same time…" Stan said. The collar was around his neck and Pashmina was cooing about how cute he looked in it.

"Ohhhhhhhh! Doesn't my little Stany look absolutely GORGEOUS!"

"GOD DAMN YOU PINKY, SHUT UP!"

Suddenly, a stream of fire came out of Howdy's mouth. "EVEN HOTTTTTTEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" He ran around screaming again and rolling around. "WWAAAATTTEEEERR! NEED WATEEEEERRRRRRRRRR!" He zoomed towards the machine that made the drinks. He put his head under it and starting drinking like mad. "Ahhhhhhh…. NOOO! BATHROOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!" He ran towards the bathroom. A soft: "Ahhhhhhh…" was heard from outside.

"That's it, I'm outta here." Boss sighed. He walked out of McDonalds.

"WAIT FOR US!" The others screamed, running from a crazy Ronald, who was trying to stuff Cajun nuggets in their mouths.

"BUT YOU'LL LIKE THEM! I SWEAR!"

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_WHOOOOO! MY LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE **EVER** WRITTEN! 1,917 words! I feel so proud… Yes. I need idea on who chooses! I NEEEEEDD HELP!_

_Hamtaro walks in… again. "Yeah, MENTAL HELP! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" He falls to the floor, laughing._

_OH THAT'S IT! SECURITYYYYYYYYYYY!_

_Hamtaro screams as heaps of big, muscly men start beating him up. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! BUT I'VE ALREADY BEEN BEAT UP IN THIS STORY!"_

_:cough, cough: Anyway, please review, it keeps me –the author- happy, which makes me update, which makes you –the readers- happy! SO REVIEW AND KEEP THE CYCLE MOVING:cough:_

_BBBBBAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! _


	13. Orange Pandaus and Oxnard's Revenge

**HamHam Take Out**

**By: Cookys 'n' Creem**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro or ANYTHING mentioned. …………WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Well, maybe the ice cream. :whispers: No one will know I stole it from my brother! Heh-heh…**

_YAY! I FINALLY updated… DON'T KILL ME! I've been really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really…_

_---------------------------------------2 Hours Later…----------------------------------_

_Really, really, really, really, REEEEEEEEEALLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYY…. lazy. And I've been at my aunts… swimming._

_:readers throw German and Maths books at Cookys 'n' Creem: BOO!_

_AHHHHHHHH! DON'T MAKE ME LEARN:cough: Anyway, this is my first chapter in this story as Cookys 'n' Creem! _

………

_HELLO! CUE TRUMPETS:trumpets: Thank you:starts eating ice-cream: Oh yeah:muffled through ice cream: Happy New Year for, um… 26 days ago! And it's Australia Day! I HAD A BBQ, YAY! I LOVE JANUARY 26th! Oh yeah, thanks to, I think it was Ham-Kelly, for the suggestions of marriage (it will be used more next chapter, too) and love potion. You're awesome! _

_Readers: Get on with it or we'll make you eat 10 gallons of tomatoes!_

_:chokes on ice cream: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH:frantically presses button that says 'start story nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn…now': SAVE ME MOMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! Oh yeah, I've decided to make this my LAST CHAPTER of HamHam Take Out. But I'll make an epilogue too. I'll say stuff about it later. _

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 13: Orange Panda-us and Oxnard's Revenge**

After choking, throwing up and washing multiple times (more like 89 times), the Cajun nuggets Ronald McDonald stuffed down their throat when he tied them to a wall, the Ham-hams sighed in content.

_---------------------------------------Flashback…----------------------------------------_

"_YOU'RE BLOODY **NUTS**!" Maxwell screamed at Ronald, who was wearing all black, and holding a Cajun nugget on a spoon._

"_Am I? Or are you not HOT enough to notice? Service with a smile, people!" He shoved the whole end of the spoon into his mouth and held his mouth shut with pliers. A manic grin was on his face._

_(Served with a smile… :laughs uncontrollably:)_

_Maxwell's eyes watered and steam came out of his ears. His arms thrashed against the metal clamps and rope._

"_MAXYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Sandy screamed. Her eyes were red and her scream was muffled from the 16 nuggets stuffed in her mouth._

"_GET ME OUT OF HHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Howdy screamed. He was next to be 'served with a smile'._

"_**MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**_

_-----------------------------------End Flashback…--------------------------------------_

"I feel so dirty!" Stan scrubbed his skin vigorously.

"Stany is unhappy with his skin cleanyness? I CLEAN STANY!" Pashmina lunged at Stan with a bar of soap and a scrubbing brush.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH:gurgle gurgle:"

"STANY NOT CLEAN:scrub scrub: STANY NOT CLEAN:scrub scrub: MUST CLEAN STANY TO MAKE STANY HAPPY ABOUT HIS CLEANYNESS:scrub scrub scrub scrub scrub scrub scrub:"

"Okay, we have to go back to the clubhouse after this one, the PAMPERED, HOUSE hamsters have to go back to their FANCY cages with their FANCY food and FANCY bowls before their PAMPERED owners." Boss said with fake happiness. He skipped around singing 'Mary Had A Little lamb' very badly off key before men with 'POIHEFMH' written on their black jackets. They had black ski masks over their faces and struggled a still singing Boss into a body bag.

"What in HELL'S name does 'POIHEFMH' mean? Pfft. Losers." Dexter whispered.

"DON'T BAG OUR RELIGION/JOB! Protection Against Innocent Hamster Ears From Maniac Hamsters, unite!" They did a break dance before they spat into the bag Boss was in.

"Ewwwwwwww…!" All the Ham-hams stepped back at the same time.

"AHHHHH! WhAAAAAAAt just LAAAAAAAAAAnded on me…EEEEEEEEEEE!" Boss shouted from inside the bag. He rolled away before he started falling off a fake cliff from 'Cliff Hanger Café'.

"NO! GET THE INNOCENT HAMSTER EARS FOLIATER!" One of the POIHEFMH members shouted.

"Hup! Hup! Hup! Hup! Hup! Hup! Hup! Hu- EEEEEEEEEEEE!" All the POIHEFMH members jumped down the cliff after the body bag. Oh, and Boss, the person IN the body bag.

"Wow Dexter, you're a REEEEEEEEEEALLY racist son of a :beep: aren't ya?" Maxwell said.

Everyone gasped. "YOU JUST SWORE! YOU IIIIIIIDIOT!"

The police came in and arrested Maxwell. "Your under arrest for swearing in a PG rated story! Your trial will be on Wednesday!"

"Why Wednesday? My poker game is on Wednesday!" Maxwell whined.

Everyone gave another collective gasp.

"Another charge to the record! Illegal gambling! Stuart, add that to his rap sheet."

"Yes, Chief Andy."

"BWHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA! HIS NAME'S ANDY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Maxwell fell to the floor in his hand cuffs and all, and laughed until he was purple.

"GET HIM IN THE GOD DAMN VAN ALREADY!"

":gasp, snort, laugh: ANDY, FOR GOD'S SAKE! **ANDY!**"

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Andy chucked Maxwell into the police van, but his laughs were still heard as they drove away.

"Um… okay. Who hasn't chosen yet?" Hamtaro asked.

Panda, Dexter and Cappy put their hands up and Maxwell shouted "MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE:snort: He's wearing a reeeeeeeeeeally ugly tie." from the police van.

"ANOTHER CHARGE, DAMN IT!"

"OH SHUT UP! … Okay, we'll have a mature way to settle this…"

Suddenly, Hamtaro was in a suit, and Panda, Dexter and Cappy were in very revealing wrestling outfits in a wrestling ring.

(:shudder: VERY disturbing:scrubs eyes with disinfectant:)

The others were screaming from the sidelines. "KILL HIM! PULVERISE HIM! USE A BLENDER IF YOU HAVE TO!"

(I haven't been to wrestling or watched wrestling, so bear with me here.)

"LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLETS GET READY TO RUMBLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Hamtaro yelled into a microphone with a very deep voice.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-YAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Dexter screamed, jumping at Cappy.

"GIVE HIM THE CHAIR, DAMN IT CAPPY!"

!WHACK:

"OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Dexter's probably dead!" Hamtaro poked an unconscious Dexter with a long wooden rod. "Nope, but he's unconscious and OUTTA HERE!"

"Ooh, Chomper Cappy has started gnawing on Panda's ankle! Is that allowed? Oh well! That's GOTTA hurt!"

"YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"And it does!"

_----------------------------A Couple Of Hours Later…--------------------------------_

"And the winner is… POUND EM' PANDA!" The food court swirled before everything turned back to normal.

"You call THAT mature? I was wearing nearly as much as when I was born!" Panda cried.

"Don't be a baby, you get to choose!" Bijou yelled. "At least your fur isn't bright green!"

"Eh… it's all good." The others sweatdropped and shuffled away from Panda. "How bout there? It's ORANGE!"

(I don't know what Orange Julius looks like, so BAH!)

A completely orange store with giant oranges handing out brochures at the front REAAAAAAAAAAALLY stood out at the front.

An orange grinned at them. "Hi! I'm an orange!"

"Well, DUH." Bijou said.

"I thought it was a kiwi…" Hamtaro sighed unhappily.

!WHACK:

"OWWWWWWWWWWW! ………Hey, how come I didn't go to sleep? Ohhhhhhhh…."

Bijou dusted off her hands and gave the chair back to a crazy wrestling fan. "Appreciate it."

"No problemo! AAAAAH! THAT ORANGE IS SELLING T-SHIRTS!" The wrestling fan zoomed over to an orange with a stall selling 'We're here! We're orange! ...So buy a t-shirt!' t-shirts.

Penelope was poking an orange. "Ookwee, ookyoo? (Are you even real? Or are you in a suit like the taco?)"

"Of course I'm real! There's a whole orange PLANET! …Here's our brochure."

Panda was swinging on a chandelier holding an orange juice in a VEEEEEEEEEERY big cup… which all the ham-hams think he spiked with vodka or something very strong.

Pashmina was patting her pocket for some reason and NOT clinging to Stan like a helpless animal so obviously, some thing was up. She held a little bottle in her hand and tipped the bright pink into Stan's orange juice.

Stan held the cup to his lips but noticed something. "Okay, who tie-dyed my orange juice pink?" He shrugged. "Ah well." He skulled it.

Pashmina jumped out from her hiding place. "OH YEAAAAAAAAAAAAH! NOW YOU LOOOOOOOO-VE ME! YOU **HAVE **TO LOOOOOOOOO-VE ME!"

"What in god's name are you talking about? I still hate your pink wearing butt and everything attached to your butt. Especially that STUPID PINK SCARF!"

"Huh?" Pashmina looked at the label on the bottle. It said: 'Truth Potion'. "OH, GOD DAMN IT, I PICKED UP THE WRONG POTION!"

"And you know what else? Why is HAMTARO the main character? I mean, he thought an orange was a kiwi!" Stan pointed to Hamtaro, who was trying to rip thew orange open as if he would find a kiwi underneath the skin.

"IT'S A KIWI I TELL YOU, A **KIWI!**"

"GET THE :beep:ING HAMSTER OFF ME!"

Hamtaro laughed evilly. "HA! THE POLICE ARE COMING TO ARREST YOU NOW!"

A piece of paper fluttered from where the police van zoomed off. It read: 'We I.O.U… 1 arrest for swearing. Signed: Chief Andy. P.S. We can't arrest you know since that OTHER guy is still getting his very long charge list written out.'

"GOD DAMN IT!" Hamtaro shouted, stomping on the I.O.U paper.

The orange laughed. "SO LONG SUCKERS!" He grabbed a hanging rope that came out of no-where and got pulled up to the roof by some orange they couldn't see properly.

"Staaaaaaany, will you marry me? PLEEEEEEEEEEEASE?" Pashmina mad a puppy dog face at Stan.

"HELL NO!"

"YAY! STANY SAID HE'LL MARRY ME!" Pashmina grabbed Stan by the paw and quickly shoved a metal leash around his neck. She dragged him out the door. "It will be on Friday, BE THERE OR ELSE!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET HER OFFA' ME! MO-OM-MMMMMMMYYYYYY!" Stan screamed and struggled vigorously as Pashmina skipped along and yelled they were getting married to random strangers.

"I'M MARRYING STAAAAAAAANYYYYYYYYYY! I'M MARRYING STAAAAAAAAANYYYYYYYYYYY! YAAAAAAAAYYYYY!"

"I'll buy you a coffee maker!" Hamtaro chirped.

Bijou's eye twitched in annoyance and she whacked him across the head with a huge rubber mallet.

"OW! Oh, I'm getting hurt too much in this story…" Hamtaro moaned.

"And you know who ELSE I hate, that guy on the radio… you know …" Panda slurred. "He wears a hat that says: 'I'm better than Panda'. I mean, what IS that…?" He stumbled towards another one of his :cough: SPECIAL orange juices.

Howdy slapped his forehead. "If your gonna get drunk, you could at LEAST invite me too get drunk too!" He snatched a 'orange juice' out of Panda's hand and skulled it. "That is GOOD stuff!" He grabbed another… and another… and another…

_------------------2 Hours of HEAVY Drinking and Chaos Later…---------------_

"This guy, this is the guy!" Howdy said drunkenly, pointing on of arms around Panda's shoulder and drank the rest of his 'orange juice'.

"Um… since people have gone NUTS, let's go home now! QUICKLY!"

"Hey, wasn't Oxnard supposed to come back for us?" Dexter asked.

Suddenly, the ceiling crashed through and a very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very… ect, hugely fat Oxnard appeared. "I TOLD YOU I'D BE BACK, SUCKERS!"

"YOU IDIOT DEXTER, YOU JINXED IT!" Cappy yelled.

"OOKYOO, OOKYOO **OOKWEE!** (YEAH, YA **DUMBASS!**)" Penelope agreed, smacking him across the head with a table.

And OF COURSE, Dexter fell unconscious.

"HOLY CRUD, IS THAT **OXNARD!**" Bijou screamed.

"NOW TIME FOR MY REVENGE! OH, **_HAMTAAAAAAAAAAAAROOOOOOOOOOO!_**"

"Oh, dear god not again! LEAVE ME ALONE! OW! OOH! SON OF A-! AH! BI-! OOH! YEOW! OOH! AHHHHHHHHHHH! BA- WHY ISN'T ANYONE STOPPING THIS! OW-OW-OW-OW-OW-OW-OW-OW-OW-OW-OW-OW-OW-OW-OW-OW-OW-OW-OW-OW-OW-OW-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

**_The Stupid End, Which Will Be Explained At The Epilogue_**

_NOOOOOO! DON'T HURT ME! I swear on my mother's grave… (Mum: HEY!) I'll explain everything else at the epilogue, the VERY last chapter._

_Readers:put their weapons of mass destruction (nuclear bombs, tanks, nutzi guns, tomatoes ect.) down slowly with suspicious eyes:_

_Whew… well, the epilogue is gonna be put up REALLY soon, maybe even today. It's going to be a short explanation of what happened to everyone. :sobs loudly: My very first story is FINALLY finished! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH:blows nose and chucks tissue near readers:_

_Readers: Ewwwwww... EEEEEEKKKKK! DIRTY TISSUE!_

_ANYWAY stay tuned. 'Cause the epilogue's next and that will be IT! DA END:sobs very loudly: MY POOR FIRST STORY! WAH-AH-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_Readers: OH, SHUT THE HELL UP AND GET OVER IT!_

_WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_


	14. Epilouge

**HamHam Take Out**

**By: Cookys 'n' Creem**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro:hides a sob: or anything mentioned. :opens wallet and 9 moths fly out: I'm broke! Is anyone that owns something BROKE!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Epilogue- What Happened Afterwards**

_----------------------------What Happened To Hamtaro?---------------------------_

Hamtaro was put into the local hamster hospital (:cough: VET:cough:) after he was beaten severely by Oxnard. Many body slams gave Hamtaro a… flat lifestyle.

Hamtaro gives a weak thumbs up from his bed, which has lotsa machines hooked to him. He grins a toothless grin and is very, very, as in 2D flat. "NOW I'm not getting beaten up anymore…"

"WANNA BET, BUDDY BOY!" Oxnard yells, his fur crumpled and eyes mad.

"YYYYYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_---------------------------What Happened To Maxwell?-----------------------------_

Maxwell was put to trial on Wednesday the 31st of March with the honourable Judge… Anita Bath. Things didn't go well.

Maxwell is rolling on the ground, holding his stomach as he laughs uncontrollably. "OH MY GOD, THAT'S A BETTER NAME THAN ANDY OVER THERE! ANITA BATH! SAY YOUR NAME, CAUSE IT'S TRUE! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Judge Bath goes bright red with either anger or embarrassment. "WILL YOU SHUT HIM UP!"

Maxwell is soon put in a straight jacket. ":snicker: Anita… :snort: Bath…" He hides a laugh… badly. "HAHAHAHAHA!"

"ALRIGHT THEN! Let's read his rap sheet for the charges. Swearing in a PG story… teasing police officers name... illegal gambling every Wednesday…"

"WHICH I'M MISSING!"

"SHUT UP, DAMN IT! Where was I? Oh yeah. Teasing police officers tie… kicking backseat of police officers seat… public drunkenness… public STREAKING… public urination on a parade! JUST HOW SICK ARE YOU!"

Um… this might take a while. We'll get back to him soon.

_-----------------------What Happened To Panda and Howdy?-------------------_

Panda and Howdy were found singing karaoke at a… gay bar for some reason no one knows why. They woke up screaming. To find the 2 hamsters singing, go to the 'Bubblegum Goose' every Monday at 11pm.

_------------------------------What Happened To Bijou?------------------------------_

Bijou was seen at a very, very, VERY private hair salon to try and die her hair white again. And well… it didn't work.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! MY FUR IS ORANGE! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO YOU SON OF A :BEEP! I'LL :BEEP:ING KILL YOU! YOUR :BEEP:ING ASS IS **MINE, **BI:BEEP!" Bijou starts choking the hair dresser with an orange bottle in their hand. But the hairdresser, coincidently, is an orange from the last chapter.

"BUT…! ORANGE…! IS…! THE…! NEW…! WHITE…!" The orange gagged.

"MUST…! KILL…! STUPID…! SON OF A :BEEP:…! **ORANGE…!**"

Sources say she is apparently on the run as 'Mary Sowington' for orange peeling, juicing, de-pulping and drinking the orange.

_-------------------------------What Happened To Boss?-----------------------------_

Boss was shoved into the local mental hospital for a new disease called 'Pampered Hamster Syndrome' or PHS, which they discovered in him.

"PAMPERED HOUSE HAMSTERS! EVERYWHERE! I CAN'T BREATHE:takes in very long breath: STILL CAN'T BREATHE! LET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

And that's all you can hear from his white cushiony room. Besides very badly sung nursery rhymes, which is so bad it can't be written on this page.

_--------------------------What Happened To Oxnard?-------------------------------_

Oxnard was found pummelling Hamtaro with the breakfast tray in his room, swearing in many different languages. He got to Italian when they stopped him.

"$&!" Oxnard screams and jumped on the hardwood floor. Which bounced up and down as well. Who knows how.

"GET HIM… :gasp, cough: OFFA MEEEEEEEEEEEE!"E wipes the coffee off. Wincing though. )floor. Which bounced up and down as well. Who knows how. $&!"n repidedly withan when they stopped him.

in many differnet ---------

--

After that they sent him to the Rehab clinic and chained him up, feeding him one carrot for breakfast, one for lunch and two for dinner.

"Come on, it's… a chocolate bar, yes that's all…" Doctor Ham says, holding a carrot to Oxnard's very shut mouth.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Oxnard starts chomping on the carrot.

"Heh-heh… stupid, gullible fatties. They'll NEVER learn…" Thunder and lightning booms behind him as he laughs evilly and his hands were in the air in triumph. "MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

_--------------------------What Happened To Maxwell? cont._-----------------------

It was about 1:30am as the trial neared to a close.

":yawn:" Judge Bath skulls another high caffeine coffee and reads the rest of the rap sheet. "Taking an old man's walking stick… whacking the old man repeatedly with the walking stick… crippling a little boy… laughing at the little boy and dumping him in a pile of mud… disguising as the pope…"

Maxwell laughs softly. "Oh yeah…"

"…And worst of all, LAUGHING AT **MY** NAME!" Judge Bath threw the rest of her coffee (10 hot fresh ones to be precise) at Maxwell. "I FOUND YOU GUILTY! **GUILTY, GUILTY, _GUILTYYYYYYYYYY!_**"

Maxwell keeps down a scream and wipes the coffee off. Wincing though. He shrugs. "I'll be out by dinner time."

"I sentence you to life in prison, no bail! Bailiff, show to his cell and… FRIENDLY new cell mate!"

Maxwell is chucked into a dirty cell. A big, bulky guy with lots of tattoos and a piece of paper with 'CELLMATE' on the wall with daggers digging into hit and 'KILL! DESTROY!' written on the side.

Maxwell sweatdropped and laughed nervously. He smacked the guy on the back. "Hey, cell buddy!"

The prisoner glares at him and grunts. "You'll be DEAD by dinnertime, anyway."

"That's funny! Heh-heh…"

"THAT wasn't a joke." He points to a number of skeletons on the top bunk, apparently his former cell mates.

"Heh-heh…oh god, I'm screwed. Can you just give me the leathal injection or something? I'LL PAY YOU MONEY!"

"No, this is your punishment, so be glad it's not with THOSE guys." Chief Andy pointed to a bunch of guys waving and blowing kisses at Maxwell.

"We'll see YOU in the shower!"

Chief Andy leaned in and whispered. "I would suggest you don't drop the soap.

Maxwell was silent. Then the fireworks REALLY began. "LET ME OUT OF HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He screamed for the rest of his life, and hopefully didn't drop the soap.

_---------------------What Happened To Pashmina and Stan?--------------------_

Pashmina and Stan where, as planned, married the following Friday. Everyone she told came, but only because they didn't want to get pounded to a bloody pulp by Pashmina.

A priest is saying the last words. "And do you, Lashkina…"

"PASHMINA, DUMB:BEEP!"

"Well, SOOOOO-RYYYYYYYY! Ahem. Yadda, yadda, yadda… PASHMINA, take Clan…"

"HIS NAME IS STANY!"

":muffling noises:"

"What Stany, dear?"

":muffled defeated sigh:"

Yes, Stan had a muzzle and a cloth around the muzzle on his face, and wearing a little hamster sized black straight jacket with the design of a tuxedo on it.

"Um… okay. Take Stany…"

":muffled greatly: My name is STAN, damn it!"

"To be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and health, in the eyes of God, the guests and that hobo over there?" The priest points to a hobo trying to steal the cake.

"Heh-heh… I wasn't stealing nothin' I swear, man!" The hobo grabs out a chunk of the cake and runs off.

"YESYESYESYESYESYESYESYES YESYESYESYESYESYESYESYES YESYESYESYESYESYESYESYES YESYESYESYESYESYESYESYES YESYESYESYESYESYESYESYES YESYESYESYESYESYESYESYES YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

"And do you Stan, take Pashmina to be lawfully wedded wife in sickness and health, in the eyes of God, me, the guests and… well not the hobo anymore, but that guy looking through the window?"

A man outside the window runs off yelling. "I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING!"

"…Okay, just the first three."

":muffled greatly: NONONONONONOOOOOOO! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD LET ME OUT! SHE'S CRAZY, NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Stan thrashes and protests… kind of.

"He said yes." Pashmina reassured.

"If anyone thinks these to should NOT be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

All the guests open there mouths, but from a nasty glare from Pashmina, quickly shut them again and furiously shook there heads.

":greatly muffled screaming: ME! I SAID NOOOOOOOOOO! I OBJECT! ME! LOOK, I'M OB-JECT-ING:BEEP: YA'!"

"Then I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride… well, the husband, really."

Stan is trying to jump off the top alter bit by this time. But Pashmina grabs him and kisses him.

The guest weakly cheer. Another death glare. Enthusiastic cheering, loud whistling, clapping, whistling and words of encouragement.

Stan is gagging and twitching on the ground. ":muffled: GET ME MOUTH WASH! SOAP! LAUNDRY DETERGENT! ACID!"

And they lived happily ever after… well Pashmina did. Stan lived in utmost insanity and his own personal hell.

_-----------------------------What Happened To Dexter?-----------------------------_

Dexter was beaten up by many different cultures and races, especially French people because he bagged them first. He was put into a national hospital as dead, and then upgraded to the local as alive.

"I hate you all!" Dexter yells weakly.

"HE BAGGED US AGAIN! GET HIM!"

"OH:BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!"

_----------------------What Happened To Everyone Else?--------------------------_

Those lucky people where not harmed mentally or physically. Except Cappy who had a rematch with himself and nearly killed himself, but eh… no one cares. Good-bye!

_**The Big, Grand, Absolutely The LAST, End.**_

_Mary-Anne: We apologise for this epilogue being so short. WE hope you will read Cookys 'n' Creem's other stories. BYEBYE! SO LONG! PEACE OUT! CIAO!………………….………Do I get a raise for promoting your stories now?_

_Ahem. I would like to thank the following people, even if they didn't really like it. They rock! A special shout out to the people who were with me from chapter one, they REALLY rock! That's all for now, BYE!_

_**Thank You's In Order of Reviewing…**_

_Dolphin Lover13_

_Stan The Ham-Ham_

_Crystalgurl101 (all the way!)_

_Wolfenheim_

_Ham-Kelly (all the way!)_

_April Chikatow (all the way!)_

_Chibi Sorceress (most of the way, not a couple of chapters.)_

_Elmo Rox!_

_Faunamon_

_OOO Gleh_

_I.a.m.bkawaii_

_Hyper On Redbull_

_sparkleshine101 (most of the way.)_

_Yayfulness_

_Michci-chanAKANumbuh34_

…_Rubber gurl?_

_Pink + Blue Rocks The World_

_Pathetic Reviewer_

_Keepin' It REAAAALL!_

_Jonathan The Ham-Ham_

_ReiHari (but signed as Pichu Bros. Fan)_

_Sparklegirl Sassy_

_katfish xX (but signed as… I can't remember. Sorry katfish!)_

_Kat the Kitty_

_SunflowerHamm_

_elidh14141414 (but signed as… I can't remember. Sorry elidh!)_

_dhfdgfjhf_

_Rebecca Simpson_

_Ringa ham_

_angel73_

_Satu-Suzu _


End file.
